


Наследственность

by jsMirage



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Action, Angst, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Out of Character, Superheroes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: – Надо же было из всех людей на планете наткнуться именно на Росомаху, – поцокал Пьетро. – Блин, не узнал тебя без желтых лосин или фирменного прикида Людей Икс.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Pietro Maximoff
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

***

Крупный, коренастый мужик с силой врезался в Пьетро, когда тот пробирался в уборную, чтобы немного освежиться.

— Хей, а как насчёт извинений? Или хотя бы смотреть себе под ноги? — задиристо окликнул его Пьетро.

Мужик даже не удосужился обернуться, только рыкнул:

— Пиздуй, куда шёл.

Последние несколько месяцев Пьетро старался вести тихую и размеренную жизнь, особенно не высовывался, дожидаясь, когда некоторые его проблемы решатся сами собой. Так что он обязательно бы прошёл мимо этого типа, если бы тот не послал его. Потому что Пьетро никому и никогда не позволит обращаться с собой, как с дерьмом, и выйти сухим из воды.

Проучить этого типа, он решил самым действенным способом — ударить по его карману. Пьетро натянул очки и сделал то, что умел лучше всего — он побежал. Всё вокруг привычно замерло, позволяя ему почувствовать себя королём, почти богом. Никто не мог его увидеть или что-то противопоставить, главное было не останавливаться.

Он подскочил к громиле и принялся его шмонать. Бумажник оказался во внутреннем кармане кожаной куртки. Глупый пижон. Пьетро собирался уже вернуться на своё место, когда в его голову закралась очередная гениальная мысль. Он спустил с громилы штаны, оставляя его в одних трусах. Вот теперь они точно в расчёте.

Пьетро вернулся в исходную точку и вернул очки на макушку, продолжив свой путь в уборную. Он даже не обернулся, чтобы насладиться итогом своих трудов — всё было и так понятно. Мужик смачно выругался, толпа вокруг него засмеялась.

— Поделом тебе, мудак, — пробормотал Пьетро, вваливаясь в туалет.

Он подошёл к раковине и включил холодную воду, подставляя под поток сложённые лодочкой ладони. Пьетро торопливо умылся, наслаждаясь прохладой. Мысленно он отметил, что было бы неплохо изучить содержимое украденного бумажника. Возможно, там окажется парочка лишних баксов, на которые можно будет погулять. Или заплатить за аренду той конуры, которую он снимает в не самом благополучном районе.

От размышлений его отвлёк звук открывающейся двери. Пьетро перевёл взгляд на зеркальную гладь, в которой отражалось разъярённое лицо того мудака.

— Пришёл извиниться? — спросил Пьетро, нагло ухмыляясь.

— Пришёл за своим бумажником. И если ты отдашь мне его сам, то я не переломаю тебе ноги.

— Большой, грозный мужик запугивает малолетку в сортире. Ты не мог оказаться ещё большим гандоном, чем показался на первый взгляд.

Мужик выпустил длинные острые когти, а корпус слегка склонил вперёд, будто готовясь к прыжку.

— Я знаю, что ты тоже мутант, иначе бы не смог провернуть тот фокус, — сказал он.

— Надо же было из всех людей на планете наткнуться именно на Росомаху, — поцокал Пьетро. — Блин, не узнал тебя без желтых лосин или фирменного прикида Людей Икс. Зато теперь я понимаю, почему ты такой мудак. Оружие икс, анальное зондирование, опыты и всё такое. Любой бы стал грубияном.

Большего и не требовалось, разъярённый Росомаха тут же ринулся в бой. Но Пьетро на это и рассчитывал: его туша загораживала выход, а переместившись, тот освободил ему дорогу, чем Пьетро незамедлительно воспользовался. В иной раз он бы непременно остался и продолжил дергать тигра за усы, но никто не должен был узнать, где он скрывается. В этот раз Пьетро был уверен — Магнето убьёт его, если поймает.

Потому он примчался домой, наскоро собрал свои пожитки, закинув бумажник Росомахи куда-то в сумку, и сделал ноги.

***

Пьетро решил обосноваться в Бостоне. Этот город никогда ему особо не нравился: слишком холодный и какой-то чопорный, но тем лучше. Отец наверняка разыскивает его в Нью-Йорке и прочих громких местах.

Арендовать квартирку удалось на окраине. Это была небольшая студия, которую сдавали практически за бесценок из-за неудачного расположения. Ни тебе супермаркетов в округе, ни торговых центров. Вообще вся инфраструктура будто обошла этот район стороной.

Но для Пьетро с его скоростью, такое расположение было только на руку — меньше вероятности, что его найдут.

За месяцы своих гонений, он впервые решил устроиться на работу. Вынужденная мера. В последний раз, когда он обнёс ювелирку, на него вышел Магнето, и Пьетро едва удалось унести ноги. Мало какой из воров обладал его способностями. Так что пришлось крутиться, благо многие современные профессии позволяли работать и развлекаться не выходя из дома, а Пьетро очень быстро всему учился.

Так что он разжился липовой ксивой и дипломом с именем Петр Фрэнк, прибавил себе пару лет и уже четыре месяца работал над созданием сайтов и разработкой программ под ios. Основное преимущество такого заработка — возможность в любой момент переехать. Никакого контроля. Всем насрать кто ты, где ты и что ты, главное — выполняй работу в нужный срок. А со сроками у такого шустрого парня, каким был Пьетро — проблем не возникало.

Он даже кое с кем наладил контакт в общем чате. Здесь никто не знал, что он мутант и сын разыскиваемого всеми Эрика Леншера. Он был обычным программистом, задротом и гиком. Частенько зависал в компьютерных играх с другими такими же задротами и гиками.

Иногда, правда, желание движения брало верх. И тогда Пьетро просто бежал. До канадской границы, до Мексики, куда угодно, без определённой цели, просто чтобы насладиться самим процессом. Чтобы размять ноги, чтобы вспомнить, что на самом деле он — Квиксильвер, заноза в заднице своего папочки и многих других. Самый быстрый мутант.

***

Времени с того момента, когда он скрылся от Магнето прошло не мало, но Пьетро был уверен, что ещё рано выходить из подполья. Они с огромным трудом выгрузили и скопировали базу мутантов из Церебро, что уж говорить, что вынести её из дома, битком набитого Людьми Икс, оказалось и того сложнее. Но чёртов Магнето совершенно не оценил вклад своего сына в общее дело, хотя Пьетро едва не помер, сражаясь с тем прыгающим синюшным ублюдком. Чёртовы телепорты! В итоге, после очередного скандала с Магнето, обиженный до глубины души Пьетро, провернул трюк с кражей базы данных второй раз. Только теперь он обчистил своего отца и вернул материал их первоначальному владельцу. Пусть Магнето сам разбирается с профессором Ксавье, а заодно попытается повторить ограбление без его, Пьетро, участия. Эрик так верит в способности Мистик. Отлично! Флаг им в задницу. Пусть пыхтят.

В конце концов, в особняке Ксавье живут далеко не идиоты. Как там говорится про бомбы и дважды в одну воронку? Вот именно.

Но база данных была лишь малой частью огромного плана Магнето, так что вернув сведения Людям Икс, Пьетро до основания разрушил то, что годами готовил его отец. И так просто подобный проступок не простят.

Поэтому он теперь чёртов трудяга без возможности участвовать в крутых замесах с кучей мутантов. Поэтому его способности под запретом. Поэтому он, по сути, несчастлив. Будь его воля — Пьетро бы что угодно сделал, лишь бы вновь ощутить адреналин, окунуться с головой во всё это мутансткое дерьмо. Но его здравый смысл брал верх и сдерживал его от безрассудных поступков. Пока что.

***

В дверь квартирки Пьетро позвонили. Он посмотрел на часы и присвистнул.

— Ого! Марти, ты был прав, из этой пиццерии заказы очень быстро доставляют. Мою пепперони привезли всего за двадцать минут, — сказал он.

— А я о чём, чувак! — радостно ответил ему Марти, активно нажимая на кнопки клавиатуры. — Блядь! Меня снова завалили.

— Ты неудачник и никогда не пройдешь этот уровень, — самодовольно ответил ему Пьетро.

— Да пошёл ты! — огрызнулся Марти, — Иди жри свою пиццу и подавись, пожалуйста. Желательно с летальным исходом.

— Не дождёшься, — отозвался Пьетро. — Ладно, я позже ещё загляну. Сыграем во что-нибудь вместе.

— Ага, давай, — попрощался Марти.

Пьетро вышел из голосового чата в дискорде, стянул с пепельноволосой башки гарнитуру и, подхватив бумажник, ловко подскочил к двери, подняв небольшой ветерок.

— Уже открываю, — ответил он, возясь с замком.

Но стоило ему приотворить дверь, как кто-то с силой пнул по ней, едва не выбивая с петель. К несчастью, открывалась эта злополучная дверь внутрь квартиры, потому она саданула Пьетро по голове. Тот на мгновение оказался дезориентирован, но в его случае мгновение — непростительная роскошь. Потому этого времени оказалось достаточно, чтобы недружелюбный визитер, схватил его за горло.

— Попался, гадёныш, — прорычал ему в лицо Росомаха. — Только рыпнись, и тебе пиздец.

Бледной кожи Пьетро коснулись три лезвия. Тот широко распахнул глаза, удивляясь не тому, что его застигли врасплох и угрожают, а тому, что отыскал его именно придурок из бара, а не подручный Магнето.

— Как ты меня нашёл? — спросил он.

— Не твоё дело, — Росомаха поспешил впечатать его в стену, чтобы у ловкого мальца было поменьше пространства для маневров. — Где он?

— Кто? — не сразу понял Пьетро.

— Мой бумажник.

— Мужик! Ты потратил столько сил и времени, чтобы найти меня из-за какой-то завалящей двадцатки? — изумился Пьетро.

Когти выдвинулись вперёд, царапая кожу, демонстрируя серьёзность намерений.

— Ещё одна попытка?

— Бля, я не особо помню… Может, он ещё валяется где-то здесь. Или я его уже выкинул. Если отпустишь, то я поищу.

— Я похож на идиота?

— Тебе честно ответить?

Росомаха угрожающе зарычал и ещё раз саданул его об стену.

— Вот бля! Ну, ладно, мужик! Если так хочешь, то можешь меня связать и порыться здесь сам. Не сказал бы, что я любитель бондажа или тащусь, когда стремные канадские лесорубы перебирают мои трусишки, но уж лучше так, чем ты будешь тыкаться своими когтищами мне в челюсть. Моя мордашка слишком хороша, чтобы ты её располосовал.

— У меня нет веревки.

— Как не практично, мужик. Только не говори, что ты искал меня столько месяцев, чтобы выпустить мне кишки из-за ворованной двадцатки и спущенных штанишек? При том, это было заслуженно. Если бы ты извинился или хотя бы не хамил… — пламенную речь прервало движение когтя Росомахи. Пьетро по максимуму запрокинул голову и выдохнул, — окей, окей, беру свои слова назад. Ты самый охуенный из всех Росомах, и совершенно прав в своем стремлении грубить, хамить, убивать и кромсать. Моё с тобой благословение. Только убери свои чертовы когти от меня подальше.

Росомаха развернул его к себе спиной, хватая за руки и заводя их за спину в сильном захвате.

— Где он может быть?

— Ауч! Это больно, между прочим! Я, конечно, понимаю, что обычно ты имеешь дело с ребятами вроде Дэдпула или Саблезубого, но был бы признателен за более тактичное обращение. Тем более, что я готов сотрудничать, слышишь?

— Считай это своим наказанием за воровство и всё то грёбанное время, которое я потратил, чтобы тебя вычислить и найти.

— Что возвращает нас к главному вопросу — как тебе это удалось?

— Пришлось ждать, когда починят Церебро.

Пьетро благополучно заткнулся. Он и так не пользовался особым расположением Росомахи, а если тот узнает, что они с Мистик раскурочили к херам этот Церебро, то будет только хуже.

Логан тем временем стащил с Пьетро рубашку и принялся пеленать ему руки.

— Бля, это пиздец как неприятно, мужик, — начал канючить он.

— Либо так, либо я переломаю тебе ноги.

— Охуеть ты добрый, — проворчал тот и заткнулся. Уж лучше потерпеть профессиональное связывание от старины Росомахи, чем ждать, когда срастутся кости. Конечно, повышенная регенерация гарантировала относительно быстрое выздоровление, но у него не такой исцеляющий фактор, как у того же Росомахи или Дэдпула. Так что на несколько томительных недель он выйдет из строя, а о нём даже некому будет позаботиться.

— Где мне искать свой бумажник? — спросил Росомаха, крепко придерживая Пьетро за связанные за спиной руки. Однако входную дверь он предусмотрительно запер.

— В сумке или одном из комодов. А зачем он тебе? Типа тот бумажник сделан из кожи какого-нибудь бизона, которого ты в свои лохматые древние годы, завалил собственными руками? Или сердечный подарок от возлюбленной?

— Мне нужно содержимое.

— С этого нужно было начинать, приятель. Если бумажник я и мог сохранить, то твою двадцатку потратил, а визитки выбросил.

Логан резко дернул его, разворачивая к себе лицом.

— Ты что сделал?

— Потратил двадцатку и выбросил несколько старых визиток, — спокойно повторил Пьетро. — Там их было всего две, кстати. Одна принадлежала Ксавье и его школе одаренных детишек, а вторая клочок картона с номером телефона и стремной картинкой.

— Блядь, — выдохнул Росомаха.

— Тебе тот номер нужен? — Пьетро задумался, — я смогу его вспомнить, если надо. И картинку тоже.

— Что?

— У меня мозг работает по-другому. Я запоминаю всякую такую херню. Типа эйдетической памяти, но круче, чтобы я мог всё на высоких скоростях воспринимать. А вообще, тебе зачем это?

— Не твоё дело!

— Учитывая, что я ключ к получению того, что ты хочешь, всё же это и моё дело тоже.

— Ты пиздишь не меньше Дэдпула и раздражаешь ничуть не меньше.

— Потому что я слишком соскучился по общению. Надо меньше сидеть в четырёх стенах.

— Звонил бы почаще отцу, было бы с кем поболтать.

Пьетро побледнел, понимая, что Росомаха всё знает, но продолжил, как ни в чём не бывало.

— Он слишком занят. Дела, мутанты, преступления, дражайшая Мистик, обожаемый Ксавье. Не до меня ему.

— Тебя ищут, малой. И Магнето, и Братство Мутантов, и много кто ещё.

— Я просто суперзвезда! Все меня хотят, только мне никто не нужен, — с явной бравадой ответил ему Пьетро.

— Потому ты пухнешь здесь от скуки, — с явной насмешкой сказал Росомаха.

— У отшельников свои заскоки.

— Ладно, договоримся так. Ты назовёшь мне цифры, и если назовёшь их верно, то я оставлю тебя в покое. И чтобы больше не попадался мне на глаза.

— Поверь, я и сам с радостью распрощаюсь. Только дай мне время точно всё вспомнить. Уродливая картинка нужна?

— Да.

— Тогда мне понадобятся руки.

Росомаха осмотрелся, прикидывая что-то, после чего грубо потащил Пьетро в комнату, подхватил пару валявшихся на полу рубашек и, усадив своего пленника на стул, принялся связывать ему ноги.

— Теперь это похоже на какую-то эротическую прелюдию, — поделился своим мнение Пьетро. — Особенно когда ты стоишь передо мной на коленях.

— Я не ебусь с малолетками, — ответил Росомаха, туго затягивая очередной узел.

— То есть тебя не смущает то, что я парень? — удивился Пьетро.

Тот ничего на это не сказал, только покопался на столе, отыскивая бумагу для печати и огрызок карандаша, которые всучил Пьетро, освободив его руки.

— Рисуй, — скомандовал он.

Пьетро напряг память, пытаясь вспомнить странные загогулины, которые были на том рисунке, после чего принялся выводить их на бумаге, а затем написал цифры, стараясь соблюдать ту же последовательность и расположение, что были на том клочке картона. Пока он этим занимался, до него дошло, что Росомаха явился к нему отнюдь не за телефоном. Это были координаты. Но Пьетро благополучно промолчал о своей догадке.

— Готово, — сообщил он.

Росомаха вырвал у него из рук лист и придирчиво его изучил.

— Ты точно всё воспроизвёл? — спросил он.

— Ага, — спокойно ответил ему Пьетро. — Можешь проверить сам. Позвони или типа того.

Тот недоверчиво посмотрел на Пьетро, после чего ещё раз взглянул на данные с бумаги. Он вытащил телефон и набросал там что-то, подтверждая тем самым догадку Пьетро - Росмаха сверял координаты.

— Хорошо, — ответил тот, удостоверившись. — На этот раз мы в расчёте, но в следующий — не жди, что так легко отделаешься.

— Ты не перестаёшь поражать меня объёмом своего добросердечия, мужик. Низкий тебе поклон.

Росомаха усмехнулся, убирая листок с телефоном во внутренний карман кожаной куртки, и сказал:

— Уже в ноги начал кланяться. Смотрю, ты слишком увлёкся своими выдуманными ролевыми играми.

Пьетро слегка склонил голову, придирчиво его рассматривая.

— Не сказал бы, что ты в моем вкусе: слишком низенький и чересчур накаченный, но я давно ни с кем не трахался, так что готов рассмотреть даже такие варианты.

Росомаха скрестил руки на груди, придирчиво рассматривая Пьетро.

— Не удивлён, что тебе никто не даёт.

— Чего? — не то изумился, не то возмутился Пьетро.

— Ты слишком блёклый, монохромный. Тощий, как палка, даже ухватиться не за что. И это я не упомянул такие семейные черты, как завышенное самомнение и эгоцентризм. Опять же, пиздишь ты слишком много и раздражаешь.

Пьетро обиделся на такую оценку своей внешности. Он, конечно, был необычным, можно даже сказать, фриком, но сейчас такие в моде, вообще-то.

— Если мы с тобой ещё раз пересечемся в каком-нибудь клубе или баре, предлагаю устроить соревнование: кто больше соберёт номеров телефонов, тот выиграл.

— Ты забыл о моих словах: если я ещё раз тебя встречу, то тебе пиздец.

— О, не волнуйся. Стоит тебе уйти, как я тут же сделаю ноги. Съебусь куда-нибудь далеко-далеко, где меня никто не найдет. Кроме Церебро, разумеется. Лысый Брат следит за нами.

На губах Росомахи мелькнуло подобие улыбки, что Пьетро посчитал за личный подвиг.

— Удачи, мелкий. Она тебе понадобится, — пожелал он, направляясь к выходу.

— Не сомневаюсь, — проворчал Пьетро, рассматривая узлы, которые ему предстояло развязать.

На этом их вторая встреча завершилась. Относительно миролюбиво и, в теории, навсегда.

***

Пьетро уже неделю жил в Мексике и подумывал о том, чтобы перебраться ближе к цивилизации. Здесь, конечно, было тепло, относительно неплохо, но связь барахлила, а интернет и вовсе был куском дерьма. Он с трудом отправлял email, забыл про онлайн игры и приценивался к России. Жить там было не очень, тем более если ты спишь с парнями, но зато связь была хорошей и дешёвой, да и Магнето редко туда наведывался. Особенно за пределы крупных городов.

Вот только его планам не суждено было сбыться, потому что одним чудесным вечером, к Пьетро вновь нагрянул Росомаха. Тот застыл в изумлении глядя на своего когтистого визитера, и с опаской спросил:

— Эта встреча относится к тем самым, когда мне пиздец? Или типа дружеский визит? Старина Росомаха соскучился по моей надоедливой болтовне?

— Нет. Мне нужны твои способности.

— Мои… что?

— Не тупи. Мне нужна твоя скорость для одного дела.

— Ага, и то есть ты типа выдерешь мне ноги, если я тебе не помогу? — спросил Пьетро, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Я типа помогу тебе стать одним из Людей Икс, — ответил Росомаха.

— Ага, всегда, блядь, мечтал подчиняться Лысому Брату, чтить святой кодекс имени «Не навреди!» и ходить по квартирам с проповедями на тему «Люди и мутанты должны жить в мире».

— Ты скрываешься от Магнето и Братства Мутантов. Ты сам за себя и пухнешь от скуки. Чарльз сможет тебя защитить, а ещё у Людей Икс есть задания и тренировки. Ты же скучаешь по адреналину и беседам.

Пьетро жадно облизнулся. Он реально был готов лезть на стены от скуки.

— Я недостаточно хороший мальчик, чтобы вписаться в компанию Людей Икс.

— Меня тоже добряком не назовёшь, — резонно заметил Росомаха.

— Окей, к слову об этом, а почему бы тебе не позвать своих товарищей мутантов составить тебе компанию в миссии? Они же тренированы, плюс командный дух и всё такое.

— Нужно всё провернуть по-тихому и быстро. А еще это будет незаконно.

— О, точно! Если дело нарушает закон, то идти нужно к старине Квиксильверу, — фыркнул Пьетро. — И сколько ты мне заплатишь?

— Заплачу?

— Ну, да. Ксавье и так принимает всех раскаявшихся. Так что попасть в особняк Людей Икс мне труда не составит.

— Хорошо, я стану твоим телохранителем.

На лице Пьетро отразилась смесь скепсиса и иронии.

— О, типа прикроешь меня своей тушкой, когда Магнето будет запускать в меня шрапнель или типа того? Хотя постой-ка! Ты ведь и сам из металла! Он может убить меня через моего же телохранителя. Ты гениален, Росомаха.

— Зато от Братства Мутантов я смогу тебя защитить. Также, как и от Людей Икс, ведь после взрыва Церебро многие пострадали.

Пьетро секунду смотрел на него прищурившись, после чего решился:

— Идёт. Будешь моим большим и волосатым защитником. А ещё тебе придется терпеть мой бесконечный трёп.

— Бля… — выдохнул Росомаха, на лице которого отразилась вселенская печаль. Об этой части плана он не подумал. — Надеюсь, мне хватит терпения, чтобы не удавить тебя самому.

— Уверен, пока я не помогу тебе с твоим дельцем, ты меня и пальцем не тронешь. Мы отправляемся в Атакаму?

Росомаха напряженно уставился на него:

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Да ладно тебе, мужик! Ты потратил столько сил, чтобы вернуть сведения с того куска картона. Мне было любопытно, и я немного покопался в этом деле. Нашёл секретный правительственный исследовательский центр в пустыне. Дальше копать не стал, но суть мне ясна. Что ты хочешь оттуда спиздить?

— Не спиздить, а уничтожить. Оружие, — спокойно ответил Росомаха. — Икс-23.

Пьетро безразлично пожал плечами.

— Оружие, так оружие. Мне так-то похер. Просто хочется движухи.


	2. Chapter 2

***

— Можно мне называть тебя Рик? — хрипло смеясь, спросил Пьетро. Он держался за липкий бок, ожидая, пока кровотечение остановится.

— Ты что башкой приложился? — спросил Росомаха, пытливо его рассматривая и даже ощупывая.

— Приключение на двадцать минут, Морти. Туда и обратно, — процитировал Пьетро. — Как там тебя звать-то, если не Рик?

— Логан, — коротко ответил тот.

— А на самом деле?

Росомаха тяжело вздохнул, сдерживая гнев, потому что минус восьмой этаж подземного исследовательского центра не лучшее место для светских бесед.

— Джеймс Хоулетт, — ответил он сквозь зубы.

— А я Пьетро Максимофф. Приятно познакомиться, мужик, — хмыкнул Пьетро, пожимая руку Росомахи.

— Я и так знаю, — буркнул тот. — Когда ты поднимешь свою скоростную жопу и отправишься на поиски Икс-23?

— Ты, блядь, просишь меня найти, сам не зная что и где, Джимми, — сверкая глазами, сказал Пьетро. — Пока у меня не остановится кровотечение, я с места не сдвинусь.

— Хорошо, — спокойно ответил ему Росомаха. — Тогда я сам пойду искать.

— Ага, удачи, — небрежно махнул рукой Пьетро.

Вдали послышался очередной взрыв, настолько мощный, что здание задрожало. Этот псих с катанами явно не особенно понимал, чем отвлекающий манёвр отличается от разрушения здания до основания. Впрочем, к кому еще было обращаться за помощью в таком деле, как не к Дэдпулу? Он хоть и маньяк, но дело свое знает. 

Пьетро зашипел сквозь зубы, осматриваясь. Неподалеку валялось растерзанное острыми когтями Росомахи тело местного охранника. Пьетро взял его пистолет, выпустил всю обойму, после чего приложил дуло к ране и зашипел от боли. Он прижёг своё ножевое ранение, которое получил по собственной глупости.

Пьетро надеялся, что рана неглубокая и что в неё не попала инфекция. Веселье весельем, но выжить после этой заварушки ему очень хотелось. Он глубоко вздохнул, опустил очки-авиаторы, которые ждали своего момента у него на голове, и побежал.

По пути ему попался Росомаха, который сражался с парочкой охранников, но Пьетро не стал ему помогать. Этот грёбанный исследовательский центр уходил глубоко вниз, напоминая небоскрёб, который поглотили пески. Они уже проверили порядка семи этажей, но следа Икс-23 не нашли. А как вообще это Икс-23 выглядит Росомаха не говорил. Только буркнул расплывчатое «Ты и сам поймешь, когда увидишь». Идиотизм.

Пьетро быстро сбежал по лестнице на следующий этаж. Благо, в этой части не было той же системы защиты с грёбанными роботами и лезвиями в стенах. Кто вообще мог бы подумать, что пока Пьетро будет обыскивать кухню его пырнёт некое подобие тостера? Знал бы Магнето о том, как легко решаются проблемы с помощью бытовой электроники. Эта мысль позабавила Пьетро, особенно когда он представил лицо Ксавье, получившего подарок в виде хлебопечки.

Очередной этаж оказался медицинским объектом, что вынудило Пьетро поморщиться. Их с Вандой слишком часто таскали по подобным заведениям. Благо сейчас его сестра жила обычной жизнью, с мужем и детьми, вдали от Магнето и разборок с мутантами. Ванда всегда с трудом контролировала свою силу, потому их так называемая мамашка и сбагрила своих отпрысков доброму дядюшке доктору в аналогичный исследовательский центр. Побег оттуда часто снился Пьетро, точнее не сам побег, а лаборант Боб, который пытался остановить двух одарённых детишек. Боб был первым, кого Пьетро убил. В памяти отчетливо отпечаталось то, как причудливо дернулись его усы, когда Боб понял, что умирает. Что Пьетро вонзил в него нож. Кровь удивительно быстро разбежалась по бледно-голубой рубашке, а Боб отодвинул галстук, боясь его запачкать. Будто надеялся, что он ему ещё пригодится. Но Пьетро знал анатомию. Знал, куда нужно ударить.

Он сделал это ради Ванды, ради того, чтобы у неё было нормальное будущее. Ему приходилось заботиться о сестре и кормить их, подворовывая. Иногда доходило до убийств, которые Пьетро недолюбливал, потому что каждый раз лишая кого-то жизни, он знал, что этой же ночью во сне увидит Боба с его полными укора и жажды жизни глазами.

Но оно того стоило. Всё, что сделал Пьетро, стоило затраченных усилий. Потому что Ванда счастлива и живёт так, как всегда хотела. Магнето считает, что у неё нет способностей, потому и не ищет её. А сам Пьетро… спокойная жизнь не для таких, как он.

Больничный отсек с кучей лабораторий закончился и перешёл в тюремную часть. Пьетро нахмурился, осматривая пустые камеры. Некоторые из них выглядели заброшенными и не обжитыми, в других были следы чьего-то присутствия: сбитые покрывала, картинки на стенах, крошки на столе, а кое-где даже игрушки… Пьетро нахмурился, пытаясь совладать с затопившим его гневом. Ему даже захотелось самому приплатить Дэдпулу, чтобы он разнёс это место к чертям собачьим. Но сейчас ему следовало спешить, потому что здание и без дополнительной мотивации могли разнести до основания.

Пьетро никого не нашёл на этаже и помчался дальше. Ниже располагалось заставленное стеллажами единое помещение. На полках были аккуратно разложены архивные и ценные папки с файлами. Пьетро собирался спуститься дальше, когда его вдруг осенило. Он отыскал стеллаж с нужной буквой Х и принялся искать следы Икс-23. К его счастью, папка нашлась. Она была увесистой и объёмной, потому он раскрыл ее на ближайшем столе, чтобы не растерять листки с данными.

— Ну охуеть теперь, — рыкнул он глядя на фото того самого оружия, которое искал Росомаха. — Вот же сукин сын.

Пьетро быстро пролистал папку, отыскивая информацию о том, где могут держать эту девчонку Лору Кинни. Утащить все данные было невозможно, слишком увесистой была папка, потому он просто взял фотографию Икс-23, вернул всё на место и поднялся на предыдущий этаж, пытаясь, понять, где именно могли держать младшую Росомаху. В одной из камер были расцарапаны все стены, так что Пьетро решил, что Лора была именно здесь. Он покрутил головой, пытаясь что-то придумать, после чего подошёл к развороченной койке и приподнял тонкое, дырявое одеяло. Под ним лежал потрёпанный, грязный медведь с местами изодранным брюхом и недостающим правым глазом.

— Яблочко от яблоньки, — хмыкнул он, подхватывая медведя и возвращаясь туда, где оставил Росомаху.

Тот уже расправился с охраной и обыскивал комнаты, когда перед ним возник Пьетро.

— Фас, Джимми, — сказал он, бросая Росомахе медведя.

Тот поймал его и непонимающе посмотрел на Пьетро.

— Что это за херня?

— Часть твоего суперужасного оружия Икс-23. Точнее её мишка. Бери след и давай искать. Её эвакуировали с этажа или вообще из здания, когда началась заварушка.

Росомаха недоверчиво посмотрел на игрушку, после чего поднес её к носу и сделал глубокий вдох. Черты его лица обострились, выпуская на волю хищника.

— Идём, — сказал он, швырнув медведя обратно Пьетро и направившись на поиски.

Пьетро следовал за Росомахой, который принюхивался и вёл их только ему понятной дорогой. Сначала они вернулись на тот этаж, где содержали подопытных, после чего прошли сквозь лаборатории, остановившись у глухой стены.

— И что дальше? — поинтересовался Пьетро, раздумывая, где может отпираться этот замаскированный проход. Он доверял чутью Росомахи и был уверен, что тот существует.  
Вот только старина Логан всё решал по-своему — силой. Он выпустил когти и начал прорубать себе путь прямо сквозь стену.

Пьетро покачал головой, но возражать не стал. Пусть такой метод займёт больше времени, зато он гарантирует успех.

По ту сторону оказался узкий проход, уводящий куда-то прочь из исследовательского центра.

— Эвакуационный выход, — констатировал Пьетро. — Не возражаешь, если я пойду вперед?

— В случае опасности — возвращайся, — скомандовал Росомаха.

— Какая трогательная забота, — улыбнулся Пьетро, после чего побежал.

Протяжённость дороги вызывала уважение. Прокладывать этот путь под тоннами песка — тот еще геморрой. Вот куда правительство тратит деньги налогоплательщиков.

Впереди замаячило несколько фигур: четверо вооружённых охранников, какой-то докторишка в белом халате и очочках, а на каталке под капельницей маленькая темноволосая девочка, которой лет 8 на вид. Пьетро смекнул, что для пробуждения младшей Росомахи достаточно перекрыть клапан капельницы, дальше сработает исцеляющий фактор, и она быстро очнется.

Так что с этого он и решил начать, после чего планировал вырубить охранников и заняться доктором. Пьетро коснулся бока, проверяя не открылась ли рана. Чувствовал он себя херово, но бывало и хуже, а на бег в целом не влияло. К тому же его исцеляющий фактор уже начал работу. Не такую быструю, как у Росомахи, но через недельку плюс-минус, будет как новенький.

— Шоу начинается, — выдохнул он, настигая своих жертв.

Перекрыть клапан и отстегнуть правую руку девчонки проблем не составило, затем он успешно разоружил троих охранников, но четвёртый, который шёл чуть впереди вместе с доктором, ловко поймал его за глотку нечеловечески сильной рукой. Пьетро чувствовал, что его суперсилы больше не откликаются. Он стал подобием телевизора, у которого работает только звук. Мутант без способностей. 

— Очаровательно, — улыбнулся доктор. — Похоже, у нас новенький пациент, сам изъявивший желание отдать свою жизнь во имя науки.

Позади послышался треск разрываемых пут. Пьетро смог только скосить глаз на доктора, который торопливо пятился в испуге.

Пьетро точно не знал, что происходит, но был уверен, что эту панику навела маленькая Росомаха. Пусть её исцеляющий фактор не работает рядом с этим анти-мутантом, но адамантиевые когти никто не отменял. При условии, что у Икс-23 есть адамантиевые когти, конечно.

Что было дальше он не особенно понял, но очнувшись на полу догадался, что антимутант вырубил его и предпочел сражаться с Икс-23. Когда Пьетро поднялся на ноги, то увидел море крови и изуродованные, изувеченные тела даже тех охранников, которых он обезвредил ранее. От узких стен отдавался раскатистый, звонкий рык. Он посмотрел на его источник. Икс-23, маленькая, щупленькая и яростная фурия, сидела верхом на докторе и кромсала его без сомнения мёртвое тело, погружая в него когти снова и снова. Всё вокруг тошнотворно пропахло кровью. Даже видавшему виды Пьетро стало не по себе от этой жестокости, но он понимал, что у малышки могут быть свои мотивы…

— Эм… Лора? — окликнул он ее.

Рык стал откровенно угрожающим. Маленькая Росомаха перестала кромсать доктора, и видит Бог, Пьетро сейчас очень сильно жалел об этом! Потому что мелкая смотрела на него с угрозой и явно готовилась к нападению.

— Хей, я твой друг! — Пьетро выставил вперед ладони. — Это я освободил тебя. Я вместе с Росомахой. А ещё у меня есть, — он вытащил заткнутого за пояс мишку, — вот. Твоё, кажется.

Девчонка перестала рычать и прищурившись смотрела на Пьетро, будто прикидывая стоит ли ему доверять.

— Я бы на твоем месте никому не доверял сейчас, — кивнул тот, — но нам нужно делать отсюда ноги, иначе к ним, — он кивнул на труп доктора, — приедет подкрепление, и мы не сможем сбежать, а нам надо бежать. Идёт?

Она по-прежнему хмурилась, но когти убрала.

— Если ты согласна, то я возьму тебя на руки и побегу, хорошо? Ты позволишь?

Икс-23 подошла к нему и внимательно рассмотрела, после чего вытянула руки, как обычно делали дети, которых несли на руках.

— Отлично. Твоего мишку я пока уберу, иначе ты перепачкаешь его кровью, — пояснил Пьетро, запихивая этого уродца обратно за пояс и поднимая девчонку на руки. — Будет не очень приятно, но это единственный способ, — предупредил он. — Готова?

Дождавшись утвердительного кивка, Пьетро побежал обратно к Росомахе.

— Она у меня, — сообщил он. — Надо выбираться.

— Возвращайся на место встречи. Мы с Пулом закончим здесь и догоним вас.

— Эээ… — Пьетро не особенно нравилась мысль остаться наедине с этой машиной для убийств, которая побледнела от быстрой пробежки и была готова вывернуть содержимое своего желудка прямо на него. — Не задерживайтесь, — сердечно попросил Пьетро, направляясь в явочную квартиру с искренней надеждой на то, что эта мелкая Росомаха не распотрошит его, как пиньяту.


	3. Chapter 3

***

Когда Росомаха вошёл в квартиру, то Лора встретила его хищным оскалом и выпущенными когтями. Он посмотрел на свою маленькую копию, недовольно щурясь. На странные звуки из кухни вышел Пьетро.

— О, явился, не запылился. Вот уж не думал, что «как можно скорее» длится где-то три дня. Я уж думал, вас там повязали и запустили новый виток «Оружия икс». Даже твоему дорогому Ксавье звонил, — с ходу начал предъявлять претензии тот.

— Ощущение, будто дома меня встретила сварливая женушка с нагулянным отпрыском, — морщась ответил ему Росомаха.

— Да пошёл ты, — огрызнулся Пьетро. — Лора, топай ужинать. И руки помыть не забудь.

Девчонка одарила собравшихся внимательным взглядом, убрала когти и направилась на кухню.

— Деловая она у тебя, — прокомментировал Пьетро. — И с характером. Мне полтора дня понадобилось, чтобы выяснить, что Лора говорит по-английски. До этого пришлось гуглить испанский разговорник. Наебала знатно, короче.

На лице Росомахи отражался такой же жгучий интерес к этой теме, как к описанию «Собора Парижской Богоматери» в романе Виктора Гюго. И, к слову, поклонником французской архитектуры или книг Гюго он никогда не был.

— Забей, — махнул рукой Пьетро. — Если захочешь жрать, то я приготовил ужин.

Он поплёлся вслед за Лорой, а чуткий нос Росомахи уловил приятные запахи домашней еды.

— Не знал, что ты умеешь готовить, — прокомментировал тот.

— Ага, — фыркнул Пьетро. — Ты, Джимми, столько всего про меня знаешь, что такая мелочь, как кулинария сейчас была прям огромной неожиданностью. Лора, что ты творишь! Мы же не в свинарнике! Ешь нормально!

Та рыкнула в ответ, недовольно глядя на Пьетро.

— Э, нет, дорогая моя, это мы тоже проходили! — покачал он головой.

Лора вытерла руки, которыми ела мясо и взяла столовые приборы.

— Вот и умница, — удовлетворённо заявил Пьетро, устраиваясь напротив нее. — А где твой долбанутый дружок?

Последний вопрос был адресован Росомахе. Тот пожал плечами.

— Съебался куда-то.

— Хей! Никаких матов при Лоре. Дети в её возрасте вечно перенимают всякую дрянь, а она и без того не очень-то разговорчива.

— Съебался, — хитро щурясь, повторила Лора.

— Ууу, чертовка, — вознегодовал Пьетро, понимая, что его дразнят. — Оставлю без десерта за сквернословие!

Та самодовольно ухмыльнулась, будто ставила под сомнение способности Пьетро выполнить угрозу.

— Когда мы поедем в особняк к Ксавье? — спокойно спросил он, глядя на Росомаху.

— Когда решим, что с ней делать.

Пьетро отложил вилку и спокойно сказал:

— Давай-ка отойдём на пару слов.

Вопреки ровному тону, он пылал от гнева и негодования.

Лора взяла пульт от телевизора и включила себе мультики. Пьетро перед уходом потрепал её по голове, но оказавшись в другой комнате скрестил руки на груди.

— Что значит «решим, что с ней делать»? Она мутант, ей самое место в школе Ксавье.

— Она один из моих клонов, — спокойно ответил Росомаха, вставая напротив Пьетро. — Последний из всех, остальных я уничтожил.

Тот замер, раззявив рот в немом возмущении.

— Ты что сделал? — переспросил Пьетро. — Хочешь сказать, перебил ни в чем неповинных детей просто так?

— Они не были детьми, — возразил Росомаха. — Все прочие являлись моей полноценной копией, эта единственная девчонка, да к тому же ребенок.

— Ну, охуеть теперь! И что? Убьёшь её, чтобы сохранить свою уникальность?

— Нет, — начал кипятиться Росомаха, — дело в другом. Ей всю жизнь промывали мозги и учили быть оружием. Не известно есть ли в ней хоть что-нибудь человеческое, или с какой кодовой фразы в ней активируется режим убийцы. Так что если потребуется, то я разберусь с ней. 

— Шикарно, мужик! И что ты вкладываешь в понятие «если это потребуется»?

— Она может быть нестабильна! Ни один из моих клонов не был адекватным и даже близко не походил на человека, — повысил голос тот.

— А ты прикинь, она походит. На самую обычную девчонку-мутанта. Так что завали свой хлебальник и вези её к вашей лысой Матери Терезе, — прокричал ему в лицо Пьетро. — Если понадобится, я сам её туда, блядь, допру! Усёк?

— С чего это ты стал таким добреньким? — прищурился Росомаха. — Или думаешь, что сможешь втереться к Чарльзу в доверие своим мнимым вниманием к бедной сиротке?

— Поверь, Джимми, если я захочу втереться к кому-то в доверие, то сделаю это без труда, но что касается Лоры… Она и так достаточно перенесла, а ведь ей лет восемь от силы, блядь! Ей нужно хотя бы немного нормального детства, не находишь? Что-то получше лабораторий и исследований.

— Ко мне в доверие тебе не удастся втереться, как не пытайся. Что бы ты там не городил по поводу своей жалости к несчастной подопытной крыске из секретного исследовательского центра, я вижу тебя насквозь. Такие, как вы, не способны на жалость и сочувствие. Вы живете только для себя.

Эти слова здорово задели Пьетро. Для всех и всегда он был лишь тенью своего отца, его бледной копией, не способной принимать собственные решения и думать своей головой. Он привык к упрекам и оскорблениям, но когда ему в лицо этим тыкал кто-то вроде Росомахи, этого кровожадного, агрессивного чудовища, которое ставило себя выше него, вот тогда становилось по-настоящему обидно.

— Джимми, ты упускаешь важную деталь: мне насрать на тебя и твоё мнение. Это ты припёрся ко мне за помощью, блядь! А теперь сам же кидаешься в меня какими-то упрёками и пытаешься унизить. Ну, круто, отличный способ самоутвердиться. Только со мной не прокатит, потому что до моего папочки, которого должны окружать только самые сильные и самые идеальные мутанты, тебе далеко.

Росомаха ничего ему не ответил, только сверлил разъярённым взглядом, хищно раздувая ноздри. Пьетро отвечал ему не менее яростным выражением лица, стоя в абсолютной тишине. В этот момент их компанию разбавила Лора.

— Вы закончили ругаться? — невозмутимо спросила она. — Ты обещал со мной позаниматься.

Она постучала по наручным часам.

— Ага, идём, — спокойно сказал Пьетро, протягивая ей руку, за которую Лора радостно ухватилась, стараясь не слишком демонстрировать своё хорошее настроение.

Но малявка всё равно стрельнула в Росомаху взглядом победителя, который заполучил главный приз. Она ни капли не скрывала, что её устраивают натянутые отношения между Пьетро и Росомахой, который криво ухмыльнулся такому её поведению. Он счел эту парочку достойной друг друга.

— Я отосплюсь, а завтра выдвинемся в путь.

— И куда же? — прищурился Пьетро.

— К Чарльзу. Будет лучше, если он осмотрит её для начала. 

Пьетро очень не понравился смысл, который Росомаха вкладывал в свои слова. Новые исследования для ребенка, который всю свою жизнь провёл в лабораториях, могли быть травмирующим фактором. Тем более, одно дело, когда исследуют твоё тело, и совсем другое, когда лезут в голову. Благо, Пьетро был защищён от ментальных воздействий благодаря своей силе, потому мог только представлять каково это.

Но продолжить спор им не позволила Лора, на буксире тащившая Пьетро к столу с книжками. Ей нравилось получать новые знания и нравилось то, с каким усердием и вниманием ей помогал Пьетро, потому Лора с интересом и воодушевлением занималась.  
Росомаха только хмыкнул, отметив сколько детского барахла появилось в квартире за каких-то три дня. Но ему нужен был отдых, так что он поплёлся в свою комнату, предварительно заперев дверь, и вырубился даже прежде, чем его голова коснулась подушки.


	4. Chapter 4

***

— Вы, блядь, издеваетесь?! — прокричал Пьетро, врываясь в комнату, откуда доносились звуки борьбы. — Вас вообще нельзя одних оставить! Лора угомонись, живо! А ты, Джимми, взрослый мужик, а пиздишься с ребёнком! Где твои мозги?!

— Она сама на меня напала, — рявкнул в ответ Росомаха, впрочем, было очевидно, что он только оборонялся и не причинил девчонке никакого вреда.

— Лора? — требовательно спросил у неё Пьетро.

Та ответила испанскими ругательствами и ушла в свою комнату, громко хлопнув дверью.

— Что ты ей сделал?

— С чего ты взял, что это моя вина?

— С того, что ты последнее хамло, Джимми. Чем ты её взбесил? Назвал её медвежонка уродцем? Опять заявил, что она лабораторная крыска?

— Сказал, чтобы не привязывалась к тебе, потому что ты в любой момент съебёшься и кинешь её.

Пьетро тяжело вздохнул и дёрнул себя за прядь волос, чтобы успокоиться. Всё равно доказывать Росомахе, что он не такое дерьмо, каким все его считают, занятие бесполезное. Да и в опекуны к Лоре он не записывался. Конечно, он позаботится о ней и устроит её как следует, но в чем-то Росомаха был прав — проводить с ней всю жизнь Пьетро не собирался.

— Слушай, — миролюбиво сказал он, — я не возражаю, когда ты наезжаешь на меня, но оставь Лору в покое. Для своего же блага.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы она трезво смотрела на вещи. И не съехала с катушек, когда ты исчезнешь.

— Слушай, Джимми, это… типа забота, она, конечно, из лучших побуждений, но на деле выходит, что ты делаешь только хуже.

— Зато ты такой охуенный бэбиситтер! И такой опытный в общении с детьми, — с сарказмом ответил Росомаха. — Часто подрабатывал нянечкой?

— А я вообще не подрабатывал, Джимми. Промышлял воровством. Но у меня есть младшая сестра, о которой я заботился с детства. Так что кое-что во всём этом понимаю.

— И где твоя сестра теперь? Я слышал, что у Леншерра только сын.

Пьетро неопределённо пожал плечами, не желая ничего говорить о Ванде и чувствуя дикую усталость. Он уже несколько дней присматривал за Лорой и с трудом терпел Росомаху. Ещё немного и у него крыша поедет.

— Я уйду прогуляться вечером, надеюсь, вы не поубиваете друг друга, — сказал Пьетро, меняя тему.

— Куда пойдёшь? — тут же нахмурился Росомаха.

— Фальшивые документы, которые мы раздобыли для Лоры в Чили, никуда не годятся. Мы не сможем нормально путешествовать с ними по Америке. Я связался кое с кем из старых знакомых, вечером всё будет готово. Я заберу, а заодно развеюсь.

— Развеешься? — скептически переспросил Росомаха.

— Ага, я же молодой, растущий организм! Мне жизненно необходима музыка, танцы, тусовки и как минимум парочка оргазмов.

— Парочка оргазмов? Имеешь ввиду коктейли?

— С моим метаболизмом глупо пить коктейли или иной алкоголь. Толку никакого! А под оргазмами я подразумеваю именно оргазмы. Секс, петтинг, минет, хоть что-нибудь! В моей жизни с твоим появлением слишком много стресса и нужна разрядка. Тебе бы тоже не помешало чаще трахаться. Глядишь стал бы чуть меньше вести себя, как…

Росомаха молча его слушал, но из руки вытянулись лезвия, будто предупреждая.

— Вы с Лорой просто пиздец, как похожи. Буквально два сапога — пара, — тут же прервал ход своих мыслей Пьетро. — Почему я вообще вас терплю?

— Потому что тебя разыскивает Магнето и толпа чёрт знает кого ещё, а я обещал тебе защиту.

— Ага, а ещё ты обещал разобраться с Икс-23, и я приглядываю за тобой. Не думай, что я обо всём забыл.

— И что ты мне сделаешь, если я захочу её устранить? — спросил Росомаха.

Пьетро тряхнул головой и проворчал:

— Вечно вы все меня недооцениваете, — после чего добавил уже громче.- Я что-нибудь придумаю, Джимми, не сомневайся.

Росомаха только ухмыльнулся, всё также считая болтовню Пьетро пустой бравадой.

***

— Что это за херня? — хмурясь, спросил Росомаха, наблюдая, как старая мексиканка о чём-то болтает с Лорой в её комнате.

— Это не херня, а Хуанита. Она типа бэбиситтер, который посидит с Лорой, — сообщил Пьетро.

В скептическом взгляде Росомахи отражался миллион причин, по которым Хуаните здесь было не место, но озвучил он только одну:

— Ты уверен, что старушка переживет этот вечер и не лишится головы?

Пьетро расплылся в дьявольской улыбке и сказал:

— А это, Джимми, уже твои проблемы. Я сваливаю.

Росомаха устало вздохнул и сказал:

— Тогда мне проще выставить эту каргу к чертям собачьим.

— А вот херушки. Я наплёл, будто ты жестокий родитель, который нещадно дубасит дитятку и вообще в шаге от лишения родительских прав. Так что тебе её не выставить отсюда ни за какие коврижки. Это будет гарантией того, что вы с Лорой не схлестнётесь в очередной драке.

— Сука, — в сердцах выплюнул Росомаха.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, дорогой, — Пьетро картинно похлопал ресницами, — но ты же понимаешь, что мамочке тоже нужно личное пространство. Не скучайте без меня.

— Не будем, — сердечно заверил Росомаха, ловя взгляд Хуаниты полный негодования и презрения. Чёрт его знает, что ей наговорил Пьетро, но, казалось, сделай он неверный шаг, и старуха схватится за кухонный нож.

Росомаха покачал головой и вышел на балкон, раскуривая сигару. В этот момент его посетила странная мысль о том, насколько умело Пьетро вертит окружающими. Даже он, суровый и жестокий Росомаха, подчиняется дурацким правилам совсем ещё зелёного пацана и выходит покурить на балкон, чтобы въедливый запах сигар не витал в квартире. Эта мысль испортила ему настроение. Особенно потому, что треклятого Пьетро даже дома не было.

Росомаха из вредности вернулся в квартиру с подожённой сигарой и потащился на кухню, чтобы налить себе виски. Ещё одна причина вечного ворчания Пьетро — пристрастие Росомахи к алкоголю.

Он удобно развалился на мягком стуле и довольно наблюдал, как играют отблески лампы в янтарной жидкости, когда на кухню вошла Лора, хмурясь и подперев бока маленькими ручками.

— Ты пойдёшь за ним? — спросила она строго.

Росомаха ждал претензий относительно сигары или бухла, на худой конец очередного нападения, но никак не беседы о злосчастном Пьетро.

— Нет, — отчеканил он.

Лора витиевато выругалась на испанском, после чего поставила ультиматум:

— Если этого не сделаешь ты, то я сама пойду.

В её словах была доля истины: Пьетро разыскивали, ему бы лучше не высовываться и не выходить на связь со старыми знакомыми. Тем более, что Росомаха пообещал защищать его. Эта мысль неприятной оскоминой драла глотку. Ему совершенно не хотелось быть связанным с сыном Магнето, и уж тем более не хотелось быть в долгу у Пьетро. Но Росомаха попал в эту кабалу по собственной инициативе.

— Я проверю, — кивнул он, потому что привык держать слово.

— Смотри в оба, — посоветовала Лора, деловито возвращаясь к Хуаните.

— А ты веди себя хорошо. Чтобы никаких убийств! — с угрозой в голосе приказал Росомаха.

— Пьетро поговорил со мной, не беспокойся, — ответила Лора.

Росомаха залпом выпил бокал виски, кипя от гнева. Девчонка была бешеной, но с какого-то хуя реально слушалась Пьетро. Этот пацан уже успел забраться к нему в печёнку. Он был как яд, с которым даже иммунитет Росомахи не в силах справиться. И это бесило. Хотелось врезать Пьетро, чтобы увидеть, как его самоуверенная ухмылка смоется его собственной кровью. Хотелось доставить его к Ксавье как можно быстрее и свалить на очередное задание, доверив эту надоедливую парочку Людям Икс. Но его сдерживало данное Пьетро слово. Потому придётся задержаться в особняке на некоторое время.

Но это всё потом, а пока следовало найти Пьетро, чтобы присмотреть за ним. Потому Росомаха затушил сигару и, захватив куртку, отправился в клуб, в котором у Пьетро была назначена встреча.

***

Росомаха добрался туда не так быстро, как Пьетро, но пепельноволосую макушку отыскал без труда. Тот выглядел не так, как обычно, умудрившись откуда-то спиздить новомодные шмотки: вместо подростковой майки с ярким принтом, на нем красовалась стильная рубашка, подчёркивающая стройное, поджарое тело, а пижонские брюки с яркими лампасами имели до неприличия заниженную талию, демонстрируя выпирающие тазовые косточки каждый раз, когда Пьетро задирал руки.

Тот отплясывал на танцполе с каким-то высоким парнем, пожиравшим его взглядом и норовившим облапать, против чего Пьетро не возражал. Росомаха сделал вывод, что этот здоровяк избранный источник оргазмов на сегодняшний вечер для неугомонного пацана.

Впрочем, его задачей была охрана, потому Росомаха подобрался поближе, внюхиваясь разномастные запахи толпы. Чужой пот, парфюм, косметика, алкоголь, сигареты и легкие наркотики смешивались вместе, образуя странный коктейль. Но Росомаха за свои долгие годы научился вычленять главное.

Он хмуро осмотрел пространство клуба, четко узнавая запах врага. Он был более чем уверен, что тот подбирается к Пьетро, а не к нему самому. Старина Росомаха с его исцеляющим фактором был интересен врагам только во время потасовок, но в мирное время, пока он где-то накидывался алкоголем и искал очередные неприятности, на Росомаху всем было наплевать.

Тем временем игрища Пьетро с его партнёром стали весьма недвусмысленными: здоровяк уже во всю лапал его за задницу и тесно прижимал к своему паху. Долго ждать не пришлось, и через пару минут они уже направились к туалету. Росомаха только фыркнул, посчитав, что пара быстрых оргазмов в кабинке клуба — такое себе удовольствие. Ох уж эта молодёжь! Вот Логан — человек старой закалки, он предпочитает трахаться долго и со вкусом, а ради пяти минут не пойми чего даже член вытаскивать не стоило.

Он цепким взглядом проследил за теми, кто также направился в сторону туалета или проявил интерес к скрывшейся там парочке, жадно втянул воздух, пытаясь отыскать запах мутанта. Вот только тот уже почти выветрился, свидетельствуя о том, что его источник покинул помещение.

— Блядь, — выругался Росомаха, направляясь к туалету сквозь толпу.

Он подергал ручку, но дверь оказалась заперта, а за ней раздавались звуки борьбы. Тогда ему пришлось выпустить когти и выкорчевать треклятый замок вместе с корнем, чтобы попасть внутрь.

Там он увидел, как Пьетро сражается с Мистик, причем довольно успешно. Она всегда пользовалась своей ловкостью во время схватки, что давало ей преимущество перед многими мутантами, но не перед Квиксильвером, для которого каждый человек не быстрее черепахи.

Росомаха закрыл дверь, чтобы никто не увидел, что творится в туалете. К этому моменту Пьетро успел сломать Мистик ногу и, удерживая её в болевом захвате, что было сил приложил головой об унитаз. Та была явно дезориентирована и скрючилась на полу, едва оставаясь в сознании.

— Джимми, — ухмыльнулся Пьетро, рукавом утирая подбородок, по которому струилась кровь из разбитого носа. — Вот уж не ждал тебя здесь увидеть. Даже подумал, что это её дружки на огонек заскочили.

Пьетро со всего размаха ударил мыском своей лакированной туфли корчившуюся на полу Мистик. Судя по количеству раскрошенных раковин и снесенным писсуарам, ожесточённая драка завязалась между ними, едва они заперли за собой двери. Росомаха видел жестокость во взгляде Пьетро и неприкрытую ненависть, которые делали его таким похожим на Магнето. Что не говори, а наследственность — сильная штука. По этой причине Росомаха ни капли не доверял Икс-23, ожидая, что та в любой момент сорвётся и прирежет всех, кто в этот момент окажется рядом.

— Не думал, что ты её узнаешь, — ответил он, рассматривая Мистик. — Обычно её распознает только мой нюх или возможность Чарльза читать мысли.

Пьетро самодовольно ухмыльнулся. Его ранило вечное уничижение, а желание стать достойным похвалы сыном оставило неизгладимый след на характере. Но при всём этом Пьетро старался оставаться собой и доказать, кто он есть, в первую очередь, себе самому.

— Она считала также. Меня всегда недооценивают, типа природа на детях отдыхает, и мне досталась только заносчивость моего отца, но не его мозги. Да, Рейвен?

— Пошёл ты, — выплюнула она, отползая подальше от струящейся из разбитого унитаза воды.

Как смог оценить Росомаха, после стычки с Пьетро она надолго выйдет из строя.

— Не думал, что ты умеешь драться, — честно признался он.

— Против ребят, типа тебя или Колосса, нет смысла, — пояснил Пьетро. — А вот надрать зад Рейвен или Ночному Змею мне по силам.

Он подхватил валявшийся на полу нож-бабочку и ловко повертел его в руках.

— Хотела меня прирезать, — он блеснул яростным взглядом. — В толчке какого-то сортира! Как-то не солидно.

— Ты собираешься её убить? — спокойно спросил Росомаха, которому было по сути похер на то, что он сделает с Мистик, но вместе с тем, с некоторым интересом ожидая решения Пьетро. Потому что оно продемонстрировало бы его характер. 

Но Пьетро поморщился, будто ему стало противно от слов Росомахи.

— Я не люблю убивать, — сказал он.

— Потому что ты бесхребетная мразь, — зло отозвалась Мистик. — Способен только на мелкие кражи. Ты не достоин своего отца, не достоин быть мутантом. Ты — жалкое подобие человека, Максимофф.

— Ага, — Пьетро недобро полыхнул глазами. — Куда мне до папиных любимчиков типа тебя. Это вы охуенные, а я так, грязь из-под ногтей. Может, ему стоит забыть обо мне, раз я ничерта не достоин?

— А он и забыл, — улыбнулась Мистик. — Это я искала тебя, чтобы поквитаться. То задание было и моим тоже, я посвятила ему много сил и времени, а ты всё испортил.

— Вау, какой же я злодей! Прямо-таки сам собой горжусь.

Росомаха вздохнул, утомлённый их перебранкой, и сказал:

— Хватит пиздеть, пошли отсюда.

— Погоди, я думаю, как мне с ней поступить.

Пьетро подкинул нож и поймал его, а Мистик попыталась отползти подальше, явно его опасаясь. Что бы они не говорили, но Пьетро был сыном своего отца. И Мистик видела на что он способен.

— Что ты хочешь? — настороженно уточнила она.

Но тот лишь улыбнулся и удобнее взял нож.

— Что думаешь, Джимми? — спросил он.

— Что мне похер.

— Хмм… — протянул Пьетро, размышляя. — Пожалуй, ты прав, — согласился он, складывая нож и отправляя его в ближайшую урну. — В следующий раз ты так просто не отделаешься, Рейвен, — пообещал он. — Я не люблю убивать, но это не значит, что я не сделаю этого. Пойдём, Джимми.

Росомаха спокойно посмотрел на Мистик, понимая, что эта мстительная сука теперь точно не отстанет от Пьетро. Но это было не его дело, не сейчас точно. Так что он направился следом за Пьетро, который покинул клуб со свойственной ему скоростью, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания к своему потрёпанному виду.

Оказавшись снаружи, Росомаха скептически посмотрел на Пьетро.

— Беги домой, ты весь в крови и выглядишь хуёво. Тебя копы на каждом углу будут останавливать.

— Потому лучше будет напугать Лору? — возразил Пьетро. — К тому же я не все пункты своей увеселительной программы выполнил. Навалять Рейвен было круто, но я остался без своих оргазмов.

— И что, опять пойдёшь снимать кого-нибудь на ночь?

— Нахера мне кто-то, когда ты под рукой, Джимми?

— Я уже говорил, что не ебусь с малолетками.

Пьетро безразлично пожал плечами, после чего сказал:

— Сделаешь разок исключение, не обломаешься.

Росомаха хрипло рассмеялся, забавляясь его самоуверенностью.

— С чего ты взял, что я соглашусь?

— Я не оставлю тебе выбора, — на лице Пьетро играла лисья улыбка. Он кивнул головой в сторону небольшого отеля неподалеку от клуба. — Сними номер, а я пока сгоняю за нормальной одеждой.

Росомаха колебался пару мгновений, но всё же пошёл в отель, раздираемый противоречивыми мыслями. С одной стороны, его до зубного скрежета бесил тот факт, что он какого-то хера опять идёт на поводу у Пьетро, с другой, этого паршивца реально хотелось выебать за его длинный язык и раздражающее, навязчивое мельтешение рядом.  
Успокоил он себя тем, что Пьетро нужно было место, где тот смог бы привести себя в порядок, а уж к чему они придут — об этом можно и позже подумать.


	5. Chapter 5

***

Логан арендовал номер на всю ночь и, получив ключи, поплёлся на второй этаж отыскивать комнату 27. Пьетро уже ждал его, прислонившись к колонне около лестничной площадки. В его руках был увесистый пакет, доверху чем-то забитый.

— Обнес гипермаркет? — спросил Логан.

— Типа того, — безразлично пожал плечами тот. — Какой номер?

— Двадцать семь, ключи нужны?

— Неа, местные замки вскрываются без труда. Увидимся внутри.

Поднялся лёгкий ветерок, и Пьетро исчез.

Когда Логан отыскал арендованный номер, то Пьетро уже принимал душ, на кресле были разбросаны испачканные и вымокшие модные шмотки, а чистые ждали на подлокотнике сложенные аккуратной стопочкой. Зато на столе стояла бутылка отличного коллекционного виски, рядом с которой покоилась коробка с дорогими кубинскими сигарами.

— Надо же, — хмыкнул Логан, отметив, что Пьетро и про него не забыл. Причем за неделю их вынужденного проживания вместе, этот чертенок успел запомнить, что ему нравится. 

Он задумчиво рассмотрел соответствующую его вкусу… А что это, собственно, было? Взятка? Подарок? Знак внимания?

Логан решил, что ему похер, как это называется. В конце концов, виски хорош, сигары отменные, так с чего ему отказывать себе в удовольствии? Тем более ему надо чем-то себя занять, пока ждёт Пьетро.

Он удобно расположился, закинув скрещенные в лодыжках ноги на стол, потягивал виски и жмурился от удовольствия, делая новый затяг. Эти сигары были выше всяких похвал. У Логана никогда не было избытка денег, чтобы позволить себе такую роскошь. По его скромным примеркам, коробка таких сигар стоила несколько тысяч зелёных. Он бы лучше купил себе новый байк или кожаную куртку, чем пустил бы такие деньги на ветер.

Безусловно, воровство — это херово! Но Логан ничерта не крал, это всё щенок Леншерра. Потому его совесть была спокойна, а лёгкие наполнялись терпким ароматом высококачественного табака, и во рту расцветал разными вкусовыми нотами виски многолетней выдержки.

Пьетро вышел из душа как раз в тот момент, когда Логан выпускал изо рта кольца вязкого дыма, довольно глядя в потолок.

— Рад, что тебе понравилось, — сказал он, запрыгивая на стол, рядом с ногами Логана.

Тот, прищурившись, посмотрел на Пьетро, который предстал перед ним лишь в полотенце, обёрнутом вокруг бёдер. Чуткий нос уловил запах смазки и спермы. Мелкий прохвост времени даром не терял и уже получил парочку оргазмов. А может, и больше.

— Замёрзнешь же, — как бы между прочим заметил Логан.

— А ты согрей меня, Джимми, — нагло попросил Пьетро.

Тот в ответ ухмыльнулся, поставил на стол бокал виски и подтолкнул его Пьетро.

— Держи.

— Ты же знаешь, что на меня алкоголь не действует, — спокойно ответил он, но бокал всё же принял и сделал небольшой глоток.

Когда губы Пьетро коснулись стеклянного края, Логан неуместно вспомнил слова Марико о непрямом поцелуе. Какого хера ему в голову приходили идиотские японские байки, он не мог понять, но зато поймал себя на том, что залип на движении кадыка Пьетро во время сглатывания. И это ему пиздец, как не понравилось.

— Одевайся и поехали домой, — рыкнул он, опуская ноги со стола.

От былой расслабленности Логана не осталось ни следа. И даже виски с сигарами уже не радовали.

Пьетро опустил бокал на стол и, ухмыляясь, ответил:

— Брось, Джимми. Мы оба понимаем, зачем ты снял номер на всю ночь. Ты хочешь этого не меньше, чем я, — на этих словах он нагло поставил свою босую ступню на пах Логана и мягко потёрся ею о его промежность. — Какого черта ты корчишь из себя недотрогу?

Тот затянулся, с прищуром изучая Пьетро.

— Ты ведь пожалеешь об этом.

— Я никогда не жалею о своих поступках, — небрежно отмахнулся тот. — Лучше что-то сделать и потом думать, что ты идиот, чем не попробовать и пытаться понять что бы было, если… Понимаешь? Типа, интересно, а у Росомахи есть узел? А он в постели такой же яростный и дикий, как и в бою? И всё такое. Так что даже если ты расцарапаешь мне спину адамантиевыми когтями в порыве страсти, оно будет, конечно, херово, но всё же стоит того.

Пьетро соскользнул со стола и развязал полотенце, оставаясь полностью нагим. Он встал на колени меж разведённых коленей Логана и взялся расстёгивать ремень на его джинсах, пока тот, всё также щурясь и покуривая сигару, пристально на него смотрел.

— У меня нет узла, пацан, — только и сказал он.

— Я предпочту всё выяснить опытным путём, — заверил Пьетро, пытаясь стащить с него джинсы.

Логан скептически цыкнул, но всё же приподнялся, чтобы тому было удобнее его раздевать. Пьетро жадно облизнулся, понимая, что его не отталкивают и не останавливают. Он снял с Логана левый ботинок и стянул штанину, чтобы жёсткая ткань не мешала и не сковывали движений. Он придвинулся вплотную, с любопытством изучая крепкий член Логана.

— Внушительный, — сказал он.

— Боишься, что я тебя порву? — спросил он.

— Нет, скорее восторгаюсь, — Пьетро осторожно прикоснулся к его члену, после чего быстро посмотрел на Логана, чтобы оценить его реакцию.

Тот вынул изо рта сигару и затушил её в небольшой пепельнице, опуская свою тяжелую руку на влажную макушку Пьетро. Его волосы после душа стали заметно темнее.

— Так и будешь таращиться, или займёмся проверкой твоих теорий? — спросил Логан, чуть надавливая на его затылок.

Пьетро жадно вдохнул побольше воздуха, потому что последние секунды сидел, задержав дыхание. Ему до сих пор не верилось, что большой и сильный Логан пошёл у него на поводу, что он согласился на секс с ним. Пьетро никогда не сказал бы этого, но он побаивался пылкого норова Росомахи, который без промедления пускал в ход когти. Потому был на восемьдесят процентов уверен, что тот не подпустит его к себе. Но вот он здесь, рядом, так близко, что чувствует запах Логана, видит, как контрастно смотрится его бледная кожа на фоне более смуглого Росомахи.

От желания в животе всё сворачивалось в тугой узел, и Пьетро ёрзал от нетерпения. Но подчиняясь властному движению руки, послушно обхватил губами член Логана, пропуская его в глотку, пробуя на вкус.

— Надо же, ты всё-таки умеешь молчать, — ухмыльнулся Логан, получая в ответ на это гневный взгляд.

Пьетро собирался выпустить его член изо рта и что-то ответить, но тяжёлая ладонь на макушке не позволила этого сделать. Лёгкое принуждение лишь сильнее распалило его желание, и Пьетро забил на всё, концентрируясь исключительно на собственных эмоциях и воплощая свои мокрые мечты о Росомахе в реальность.

Он постанывал от удовольствия, наслаждаясь членом Логана и наблюдая за ним из-под ресниц. Обычно суровое лицо заметно расслабилось, черты сгладились, а в глазах читалась неприкрытая похоть. Пьетро радовался своей эйдетической памяти, потому что теперь он сможет в любой момент воскресить эту картину, вновь увидеть Логана таким.

— Иди сюда, малыш, — хриплым голосом позвал он, затягивая Пьетро к себе на колени.

Тот со звонким чмоком выпустил член изо рта и послушно забрался на него, вновь задерживая дыхание, только теперь уже от предвкушения. Кожа Пьетро была прохладной на ощупь и его слегка трясло, скорее от желания, чем из-за переохлаждения, но Логан подался вперёд, крепко его обнимая. Пьетро почувствовал мягкую фланель его рубашки, горячие, массивные руки и плавящие сильнее мартеновских печей губы.

Логан укусил его за подбородок и принялся неторопливо ласкать шею, выбивая тяжёлые, хриплые вздохи. Пьетро схватился за него, чувствуя, что находится на волосок от гибели. Будто готовится перебежать Гранд Каньон, но в какой-то момент, взбираясь по отвесной стене, скорость подводит его, и он начинает падать. В самую бездну, в пучину, погружаясь во что-то вязкое, но такое приятное, манящее, и вместе с тем пугающее своей неизвестностью. Пугающее тем, что, возможно, выбраться из этой пучины он не сможет.

— Джимми, поцелуй меня, — неуверенно попросил Пьетро.

Многие из его временных партнёров отказывались целоваться, потому что в поцелуе есть нечто особенное. Поцелуй — только для любимых. Логан мог придерживаться схожих принципов, но Пьетро так нуждался в этом. Простое прикосновение губ и языка, ничего сверх меры. Правда же? Это ничего не значит. Они просто занимаются сексом, спускают пар. И если им обоим нравится целоваться, то всё хорошо.

Логан послушно коснулся его губ, целуя чуть грубовато, царапая щетиной, придерживая рукой за горло. Простое прикосновение губ и языка, ничего сверх меры. Правда же?

Но Пьетро понял, что вязкая пучина затаскивает его всё глубже, что ему не удастся выбраться. Он уткнулся в плечо Логана и всхлипнул, сильнее цепляясь пальцами за мягкую фланель.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил тот, поглаживая шершавой ладонью по обнаженной спине. Так мягко, будто Пьетро не у Логана в объятиях. Ведь Логан не умел быть нежным, это ему совершенно не свойственно. 

— Всё хорошо, Джимми, — хрипло ответил он. — Просто трахни меня скорее. Я больше не могу ждать.

Будто в подтверждение своих слов он поёрзал на нём, жадно потираясь.

Логан только ухмыльнулся и, чмокнув его в висок, подхватил на руки, направляясь к кровати.

— Мог бы прямо там. Я подготовился, — пробормотал Пьетро, обвивая его ногами и наблюдая, как забавно волочатся по полу джинсы Логана, потому что он так и не снял их до конца, оставив болтаться на правой лодыжке.

— Знаю, — ухмыльнулся тот. — Не думай, что я всё сделаю по-быстрому, натянув тебя разочек.

— Надеешься заставить меня умолять тебя остановиться? — забавляясь спросил Пьетро.

— Ты в любом случае будешь меня умолять, малыш. Много и часто, — пообещал Логан, опуская его на кровать.

Холодное покрывало было неприятным на ощупь, и Пьетро поморщился, тоскливо наблюдая за раздевающимся Логаном. Его тело было произведением искусства. Красивое, литое, с выверенными, чёткими линиями мышц. Поджарый Пьетро на его фоне почувствовал себя хилым дрыщом. Впрочем долго заморачиваться с собственными комплексами ему не пришлось, потому что Логан не заставил себя ждать.

Кровать жалобно заскрипела под его увесистым телом, вызывая нервный смешок Пьетро.

— Надеюсь, весь твой адамантий и груда мышц не переломают мне кости, — сказал он.

— За свои кости можешь не переживать, но обещать, что всё будет в порядке с кроватью не могу.

— И часто тебе приходится менять кровати?

— Довольно часто, но с матрасами куда сложнее. Они не выдерживают мой вес и быстро приходят в негодность.

— И никаких надувных или водных, да? — улыбнулся Пьетро, наблюдая, как Логан удобнее укладывает его и разводит ему колени.

— Именно, — подтвердил тот, проникая пальцами в уже смазанное и подготовленное отверстие.

Пьетро запрокинул голову, сдерживая стон. Он увидел у себя над головой настенные часы, которые громко тикали, показывая, что время перевалило за полночь. Для многих этот день уже заканчивался, и они отходили ко сну, для многих всё только начиналось, и они готовились встретить очередной день и найти новые приключения.

А Пьетро старался не думать, что для него началось нечто большее, чем тёмное время суток, календарный день или разовый трах. Потому что приятная волна возбуждения, смешанного с давним чувством восхищения, оседала где-то в груди. Он считал это чем-то глупым, сиюминутным, не достойным внимания. Логан ведь раздражал его, и, по сути, их ничего не связывало. Они просто провели неделю вместе, не более того. При первой возможности Логан свалит, бросив их с Лорой в школе Ксавье.

Так что это просто секс. Несколько оргазмов и обещанные мольбы о пощаде и продолжении.

Просто самый лучший секс в его жизни, потому что Логан любит и умеет хорошо трахаться.

Просто глупый Пьетро на мгновение поддался чувствам, во время оргазма такое бывает. Когда тебе хорошо, когда о тебе заботятся, как о маленькой диснеевской принцессе, когда ты чувствуешь себя нужным и желанным, когда ты не просто дешёвка на ночь или бледная тень великого Эрика Леншерра.

Логан был грубоват и властен, он не церемонился с ним, но следил, чтобы Пьетро было хорошо, чтобы ему было приятно, чтобы он наслаждался.

Просто секс до самого рассвета, потому что Логан любил делать всё со вкусом и не торопясь.

Это только на один раз, пока солнце лениво не поползёт по горизонту, и уставший от ночной смены портье не попросит сдать ключи от номера.

И тогда эта магия закончится, прекратит своё существование, отзываясь лишь приятными воспоминаниями и небольшой ломотой в теле да парочкой ярких засосов. Но между Логаном и Пьетро ничего не изменится. Потому что они взрослые люди. А взрослые люди иногда трахаются без обязательств. Просто, чтобы снять стресс. Это про них, определённо.


	6. Chapter 6

***

— Просыпайся, — Логан потряс Пьетро за плечо.

Тот сонно щурясь, смотрел на него непонимающим взглядом.

— Время аренды истекло, нам пора, — пояснил тот.

— Бля, — проворчал Пьетро, зарываясь с головой под одеяло. — Арендуй ещё на пару часов или на день.

— Не думаю, что Хуанита согласится столько сидеть с Лорой. Или что Лора не свернёт ей башку.

— Не свернёт, — заверил он, но всё же высунулся из-под одеяла и, зевая, смотрел в потолок. — Не хочу шевелиться, — проворчал он.

— Всё болит? — не скрывая самодовольной усмешки, спросил Логан.

— Регенерация, Джимми! Пусть и не такая крутая, как у тебя, но долго страдать я не буду, — заверил его Пьетро. — Просто ты не давал мне спать всю ночь, и пары жалких часов не хватило для нормального отдыха.

— Отоспишься дома, собирайся, — велел Логан.

Пьетро проворчал что-то на незнакомом языке, поднимаясь с кровати. Он так и не удосужился одеться, но в ванную прошёл без малейшего стеснения или использования своей скорости. Логан не стыдясь рассматривал его, любуясь бледными синяками засосов.

— Что это за язык? — спросил он.

— Цыганский, — ответил Пьетро.

— Цыганский? — удивился Логан.

— Ага, моя мать была цыганкой, — пояснил он. — Знание языка и цвет глаз — единственное, что мне от неё осталось.

— Не представляю тебя, живущим с табором в палаточном городке.

— Ага, зато представляешь меня, объезжающим диких жеребцов, — подначил его Пьетро, скрываясь в ванной.

Логан ухмыльнулся, но не стал отвечать на эту провокацию.

Они вели себя также, как и всегда, разве что цапались меньше. Впрочем, вечным источником их скандалов была Лора, потому в её отсутствие и ладили они лучше.  
Когда Пьетро собрался, они отправились домой. На удивление, мальчишка не умчался на сверхчеловеческих скоростях, оставив медленного Росомаху добираться своим ходом, а вместо этого поехал с ним на такси, как обычный человек.

По дороге он вырубился и спал, запрокинув голову и чуть приоткрыв рот. Логан нет-нет, да поглядывал на него украдкой. Пьетро был избалованным и слишком самоуверенным, но казался искренним. Он говорил, что думал, даже не пытаясь сдерживать себя. Честно признавался в том, чего хочет и что ему не по душе. И хоть раньше Логан и считал, что сынок Леншерра его уменьшенная копия, то теперь, лучше узнав Пьетро, понял, насколько он ошибался.

Пьетро был полон недостатков, временами жёсток и нарушал закон, как это делал Эрик, но при этом сохранял частицу утраченной Магнето человечности. И Логан думал, что правильно поступил, когда предложил Пьетро сделку, потому что мальчишка отлично впишется в состав Людей Икс.

Доехали они без происшествий. Хуанита, к счастью, была живее всех живых, а получив от Пьетро более чем щедрую оплату, ещё минут десять благодарила его и рассказывала какая Лора чудесная девочка. Перед уходом она даже предложила обращаться к ней в любое время, если им вновь потребуется нянька.

Пьетро заказал им билеты до Нью-Йорка и велел собирать вещи, а сам отправился досыпать.

Оставшись вдвоём с Логаном, Лора пристально посмотрела на него и сказал:

— Обидишь его и будешь иметь дело со мной.

В подтверждение своих слов, она даже выпустила когти, чем лишь развеселила.

— Пацан и сам может о себе позаботиться, — ответил он, — ты лучше о себе думай.

Лора гордо вскинула подбородок и заявила:

— А я и о себе, и о Пьетро могу позаботиться, понял?

— Да без проблем, — согласился Логан. — Только сначала собери свои вещи. Это тебе не с медведем под мышкой переезжать. Здесь твоего барахла на несколько чемоданов наберётся.

Лора с кислой миной посмотрела на разбросанные учебники, игрушки и одежду.

— Рада, что мы всё прояснили, — подытожила она, после чего вяло потопала паковать всё своё добро.

***

Когда они прибыли в школу Ксавье, то ещё у ворот Лора крепко схватила Пьетро за руку. Внешне она старалась казаться спокойной и собранной, но в действительности жутко нервничала.

— Не дрейфь, маленькое чудовище, — подбодрил её Пьетро. — С тобой великолепный я! А ещё есть Росомаха, но на него не особенно рассчитывай.

Логан никак на это не отреагировал и нажал на звонок. Ворота медленно открылись, впуская гостей.

— Я думал, что Лысый Брат следит за всем сразу, — тут же продолжил Пьетро. — Типа знаешь, мы подошли и ворота должны были сами распахнуться в то же мгновение. Или даже чуточку раньше, для особо крутого эффекта.

— Тебе бы самому поменьше дрейфить, — поддел его Логан.

— Чего? Ты рехнулся?! Я в порядке, ясно?

— Потому пиздишь без умолку? — вопросом на вопрос ответил тот. — Не волнуйся, Чарльз знает, что ты виновник инцидента в доме Людей Икс. И он обещал поговорить с остальными, чтобы приняли тебя не так враждебно.

— Если что, я смогу тебя защитить, — тут же откликнулась Лора, выпуская когти.

— Хей, малявка, их нельзя убивать, ты же в курсе? И калечить тоже, — ответил ей Пьетро.

Лора улыбнулась так, будто нашла для себя лазейку, о которой он не подумал, что-то не настолько жестокое, как убийство, но где-то около того. 

— Так, стоп, — Пьетро присел перед ней на колени и, заглянув в глаза, принялся объяснять. — Тебя ищут злодеи, и только лысый колясочник, который ждёт тебя в этом доме, может гарантировать тебе нормальную жизнь, а не вот это всё дерьмо. Так что соберись, Лора, и будь хорошей девочкой! Ты обязана поладить с ними и быть вежливой, как я тебя учил.

— А как же ты?

— Я уже взрослый и очень даже самостоятельный. Если что смогу о себе позаботиться. Ты же сама видела, с какой скоростью я гоняю. Просто расслабься и будь булочкой, ты же умеешь. Я собственными глазами всё видел.

Лора крепко обняла его за шею и попросила:

— Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня, Пит! Пожалуйста!

— Хей, это ещё что за сопли на манер Санта-Барбары?! — возмутился Пьетро, но было видно, что он тронут. — Соберись, тряпка! Нас ждёт знакомство с целым выводком мутантов.

— Обещай! — настаивала Лора, не отпуская его.

— Да обещаю, что ты заладила-то!

— Вы закончили? — лениво спросил Логан, потягивая сигару.

— Да, — недовольно буркнула Лора, но нервничать она стала заметно меньше.

— Тогда идём, — позвал их Логан, направившись к дому.

***

Когда они подошли к особняку, то их ждал старший преподавательский состав в лице самого Ксавье, Хэнка МакКоя и Ороро Монро. Чуть поодаль стояли Джин Грей и Скотт Саммерс, которые были всего на несколько лет старше Пьетро.

— Всем привет! — поздоровался тот и помахал рукой.

— Здравствуй, Пьетро, — умиротворяюще улыбнулся Чарльз.

Рядом с ним всегда ощущалось странное воздействие. Было невероятно спокойно и жутко тревожно. Но мысли Пьетро читать не удавалось, также как и воздействовать на него. Ум спидстера устроен иначе. Он думал, воспринимал и анализировал всё намного быстрее обычного человека или мутанта. Потому Ксавье слышал информационный вихрь Пьетро, но не мог разобрать в этом потоке ничего.

— Надо полагать, ты - Лора? — спросил Хэнк, который обожал детей. Он присел перед ней на корточки и улыбнулся.

Лора ответила ему раскатистым рыком, демонстрируя клыки. Да, всё же внешний вид Зверя не внушал дружеского расположения, даже когда тот носил очки и изъяснялся намного вежливее всех прочих.

— Угомонись, — осадил её Логан.

Но Лора на это только пригнулась, будто готовясь к прыжку, и выпустила когти.

— Так, мелочь, я тебя чему учил? Мы же договаривались быть вежливыми, — дернул ее за ухо Пьетро. — Тем более Хэнк славный парень. Эм… привет, Хэнк, — он протянул ему руку для пожатия, что удивило МакКоя, но он всё же ответил на пожатие.

Пьетро вспомнил, как караулил Хэнка, чтобы застигнуть врасплох, после чего всадил ему лошадиную дозу успокоительного. От этих мыслей стало немного совестно, но в тот раз они были по разные стороны баррикад. Пьетро просто выполнял свой долг, а не желал вреда лично Хэнку. 

— Здравствуйте, сэр, — вежливо сказала Лора, когда их рукопожатие прекратилось. Она убрала когти, но смотрела всё также настороженно, будто собираясь атаковать при малейшем подозрительном движении. — Меня зовут Лора Кинни, приятно познакомится.

— Какая очаровательная юная леди, — сердце Хэнка дрогнуло при виде закрытой, но пытающейся быть милой Лоры.

— А по мне выглядит так, будто уменьшенный вариант Росомахи пытается скрыть уровень своей угрюмости, — сообщил Пьетро.

— Думаю, нам лучше продолжить внутри, — мягко предложил Чарльз. — Ороро покажет ваши спальни, где вы сможете отдохнуть, а затем я жду вас в своём кабинете.

— Добро пожаловать в царство Строгой Лысины, — прошептал Пьетро, рассчитывая, что его услышат только Лора и Логан.

Вот только Чарльз и Джин, хоть и не могли читать мысли Пьетро, зато прекрасно слышали умы тех, кому адресовалась эта фраза.

— У нас не строгие правила, Пьетро, — заверил Ксавье, — но им следует подчиняться. Беспрекословно.

— Ага, я учту, — кивнул он. — А пожрать, прежде чем явиться к вам на ковёр, можно будет? А то с моим метаболизмом приходится постоянно что-нибудь точить.

Лора покачала головой, потому что в некоторых случаях Пьетро выставлял себя идиотом. Впрочем, ему самому было наплевать на то, что о нём думают окружающие. Главное — собственный комфорт.

— Разумеется, вы же не в тюрьме и можете есть в любое время. Логан покажет вам кухню.

— Я могу его проводить, — предложил Скотт.

Пьетро самодовольно улыбнулся. Этому индюку Саммерсу досталось от него больше всех. Он хорошенько его проучил и стащил его очки, оставив бесполезным куском дерьма во время боя. И за это ему не было стыдно ни на грамм, потому что Саммерс был тем ещё мудаком.

И это предложение совместной прогулки могло значить лишь одно.

— Хочешь реванша, Скотти-бой? — спросил Пьетро. — Или заранее готовишь мне тёмную?

— Скотт! — возмутилась его мыслям Джин.

Но тот не успел вставить ни слова, потому что из дома выскочила Роуг и со счастливым визгом повисла на Логане.

— Я так скучала! — верещала она.

Логан мягко и тепло ей улыбнулся, нежно обнимая.

— Я тоже скучал, детка.

— Воу, дэдди-кинк, бесплатно, без регистрации и смс, — проскандировал Пьетро, прикрывая Лоре глаза. — Не смотри, маленькое чудовище, это контент 18+.

Логан показал ему средний палец и, приобняв Роуг за плечи, повёл ее в дом.

— Ну, их мы не увидим ещё часов шесть-восемь, как минимум, — сказал Пьетро. — Так что ведите нас в кухню, комнаты, кабинет Большого Брата и куда там ещё вы хотели нас запихнуть.

— Идём, — спокойно согласилась Ороро.

Спасибо, что Пьетро хотя бы Буре не успел подгадить.

Лора с интересом посмотрела вслед Логану, после чего перевела взгляд на Пьетро. Тот казался таким же, как и всегда, так что она успокоилась и пошла вместе с ним осматривать свою комнату.

***

— Эй, Леншерр! — окликнул его Скотт, но Пьетро благополучно проигнорировал. Во-первых, его фамилия Максимофф. Во-вторых, ему хотелось минимизировать своё общение с этим мудаком Саммерсом.

Но тот был не просто мудаком, он был упрямым мудаком. Так что тащился следом, продолжая звать его "Леншерр". В конце концов, Скотту это надоело, и он выстрелил своим лазером в пухлый вазон, мимо которого проходил Пьетро.

— Воу! Совсем сдурел, одноглазый? Магия же запрещена вне Хогвартса! Типа шмаляй своими убийственными глазками только на заданиях и не порти собственность школы.

— Кончай дурить и нести ахинею, Леншерр, — с явной угрозой в голосе, сказал Скотт. — Мне нужно с тобой поговорить.

— И о чём же? — спокойно спросил Пьетро, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Я не знаю, что за дела у тебя с Росомахой, и мне наплевать, что ты наплёл профессору, просто знай: я не доверяю тебе и буду следить за каждым твоим шагом.

— Ага, разумеется, — фыркнул Пьетро, — куда же без этого. Сейчас ещё пообещаешь избить или испепелить взглядом. Кстати, забавно, что в твоём случае это будет реальной угрозой.

— Скотти слишком порядочный, чтобы бить тебя, так что это ко мне, — раздался голос Роуг позади Пьетро.

Тот едва успел обернуться, когда девчонка схватила его за грудки и с силой приложила о стену, оторвав от земли.

— Воу, детка, полегче, — хмыкнул он. — Ты у нас сильная и горячая, но я скорее по мальчикам, так что лучше приставай к кому-нибудь другому.

Роуг ещё раз хорошенько приложила его о стену.

— Повторяю: я не Скотт, и церемониться с тобой не стану.

— Кажется, я уже слышал нечто подобное. От старины Росомахи в одну из наших первых встреч. Узнаю его школу.

Роуг ухмыльнулась и посмотрела на Скотта, который спокойно наблюдал за их беседой и не вмешивался.

— Он меня не понимает, да? — спросила она. — Как считаешь, следует ему более детально всё объяснить? Пожалуй, так и сделаю.

Роуг ударила Пьетро кулаком в живот, рассчитав силы так, что его скрутило напополам, но не прошибло насквозь. Она отпустила его, наблюдая, как тот закашлялся.

— О, точно! У тебя же теперь силы Кэрол Денверс, — произнёс Пьетро, медленно поднимаясь. — Ты хотя бы в больнице её навещаешь после того, что между вами было? А то высосала из бедняжки все силы, оставила её в коме. Выглядит, как типичное окончание брака.

Пьетро надавил на больную мозоль, и Роуг взбесилась. Она, что есть силы, ударила кулаком, вот только попала в стену, оставляя в ней огромную дыру.

— Обалдеть, ребята! Я первый день в школе, а местные хулиганы уже успели меня гопнуть и попортить местную собственность.

— Что вы здесь столпились? — спросил Логан, появляясь за спиной у Скотта.

Он направлялся в столовую из жилого корпуса и наткнулся на эту троицу.

— Да вот, обсуждаем с ребятами использование наших способностей. Ну, знаешь, семантическое применение устоявшихся выражений в разрезе способностей мутантов. Ещё про старых знакомых, которых стоит навестить в больнице, поговорили.

Вот только Роуг не слушала его болтовню, а двинулась к нему, намереваясь надрать задницу. Пьетро уклонился от её выпада, предпочитая не приближаться. Потому что с силами Кэрол Денверс она всё равно была непробиваемой.

— Дорогуша, тебе не помешало бы остыть, — сказал он.

— Роуг, — окликнул её Логан.

Но та его не послушала и вновь направилась к Пьетро, желая продолжить бой. Тот вздохнул и просто смотался оттуда подальше. Одно дело — выводить кого-то из себя, и совсем другое — получать за это по шее. Тем более, что их способности были несопоставимы.

Пьетро заскочил на кухню, прихватив питательные батончики, после чего вышел во двор, заняв место под деревом. Он спокойно обедал, посматриваясь вокруг, на случай, если к нему кто-то подберётся, и размышлял о том, что в пристанище Людей Икс ему придётся всегда быть начеку.

Вообще, Пьетро чувствовал себя здесь ещё хуже, чем во время своего вынужденного затворничества. Он не вписывался в команду и в местную атмосферу, успел многим насолить или испортить отношения. Единственным человеком, который общался с Пьетро и всегда вертелся рядом с ним, была Лора. И то она положила глаз на тринадцатилетнего мальчишку по имени Курт, потому частенько тусовалась с ним или рычала на него. Вообще, Пьетро забавляло наблюдать за развитием их дружбы.

С ним никто толком и не разговаривал, кроме Лоры и парочки человек из старшего преподавательского состава. Некоторые угрожали, как Скотт или Роуг, остальные просто игнорировали. Так что для него пребывание в стане Людей Икс мало чем отличалось от Братства Мутантов. Разве что муштровали его не так рьяно, потому что требований от отца и его прихвостней было в разы больше. А тут… почти курорт. Враждебный, правда, и недоброжелательный.

Пьетро тоскливо посмотрел на идущего в его сторону Логана и вздохнул, предвкушая очередной пиздец.

— Какого хера ты творишь? — спросил тот на повышенных тонах.

— И в чем я опять виноват? — веселясь, уточнил Пьетро. — Что шёл себе по коридору и никого не трогал? 

— Ты постоянно всем дерзишь и нарываешься на неприятности.

— А ты всегда хамишь и влезаешь в драки. Дальше-то что?

Пьетро засунул в нагрудный карман батончик мюсли, который жевал до появления Логана, и поднялся, чтобы было удобнее с ним разговаривать, а заодно иметь возможность сбежать в случае чего.

— Я уже давно являюсь частью Людей Икс, и преподавал у многих из них. А ты новичок, который в прошлом успел натворить дел. Тебе не помешало бы сбавить уровень своей едкости.

— О, великий учитель Росомаха, поведай же мне, тупому болвану, как именно ты сам подстраивался под них? Или, может, ты оставался собой, а они просто привыкли?

— Уровень доверия повысился во время командных заданий, — уже спокойнее сказал он.

— Обещаю, что постараюсь быть умницей и выложиться на все сто процентов во время тренировки или боевого вылета, — пообещал Пьетро. — Доволен?

— Буду доволен, когда ты сдержишь слово.

— Бля, Джимми, не будь занудой! Я сказал, значит сделаю, ясно?

— Хорошо, — хмурясь произнёс тот, — тебя, кстати, Лора искала.

— Передашь ей, где я? Не хочу пока возвращаться. Погодка так и манит подышать свежим воздухом.

— Передам, — кивнул Логан. — Не думал, что она адаптируется здесь быстрее, чем ты.

— Просто все любят маленького Росомаху, в отличие от сыночка Магнето. Кстати! Заметил, что Лора запала на того синего парня, который вечно что-то бормочет по-немецки?

— Курта? Он же её старше.

— Ну, как бы, Лора ещё ребенок, — согласился Пьетро, — но кто им запретит первую влюблённость? Без чего-то большего, они же дети. Просто это забавно — два отщепенца вместе.

— Да похер, — спокойно ответил Логан. — Подумай о том, что я сказал, — бросил он напоследок, возвращаясь в особняк.

Пьетро снова сел, рассматривая крепкую, мускулистую спину Логана. В глубине души он понимал, почему лишний раз выёбывается и подначивает ту же Роуг, но думать об этом совершенно не хотелось. Так что он достал свой батончик мюсли и продолжил лениво его жевать. В конце концов, время всё расставит на свои места, а пока лучше не заморачиваться.


	7. Chapter 7

***

— Хэнк, — окликнул Логан, нагоняя его около кабинета.

— Да?

— Когда следующая тренировка старшего состава команды Икс?

— Эм… в следующую среду. Если, конечно, ты не имеешь ввиду преподавательский состав. Но там будут Джин, Скотт, Роуг с Реми и несколько младших ребят, которых допустили к серьёзным тренировкам.

Логан отрицательно покачал головой.

— Слишком долго ждать. Проведи её завтра.

— Завтра? Но я ещё не закончил писать программу…

— Сделай со старой или переделай одну из тех, которые создавались для нас.

Хэнк почесал голову, разлохмачивая свои жёсткие волосы.

— А к чему такая срочность?

— Хочу провести тренировку с участием Пьетро.

— М… тогда возьми это на себя, Логан. В конце концов, ты руководил боевыми тренировками, а я всего лишь подменял тебя во время отсутствия.

Хэнк покопался в карманах и выудил оттуда ключ-карту, которую отдал Логану.

— Хорошо, спасибо, — кивнул тот, — оповестишь ребят?

— Двадцать первый век на дворе, Логан! Просто отправь всем сообщение в групповом чате.

Тот тяжело вздохнул, слишком уж современные технологии быстро развивались. Буквально несколько лет назад даже телефоны не у всех были, а теперь у каждого в кармане по портативному компьютеру, который запихнули в устройство для связи.

— Хорошо, — проворчал Логан, подкидывая ключ-карту. — Тогда позову их прямо сейчас.

— Ты бы не спешил, — посоветовал Хэнк, — разработай сначала программу тренировок, которая будет соответствовать целям твоего урока.

Но Логан его уже не слушал, набирая текст. Хэнк покачал головой, недовольный подобным подходом к обучению. Он выступал за систематичность и глубинный анализ, а не за импульсивность.

***

Пьетро недовольно поджал губы, потому что все собравшиеся Люди Икс были в одинаковых костюмах с символикой школы, а он оставался в своей повседневной одежде, выделяясь среди остальных даже в такой мелочи. Словно вселенная кричала о том, что ему здесь не место, ему тут не рады.

— Итак, — сообщил Логан, — я выбрал одну из недавних программ. Она рассчитана на защиту Института и Церебро от Братства Мутантов.

Эти слова вызвали самодовольную ухмылку на лице Пьетро. В конце концов, он являлся причиной такой подготовки.

— Ваша цель — командная работа и плотное взаимодействие, всё как обычно. Скотт за главного, выполняйте его приказы.

— А что там будет? — спросил Пьетро с интересом. — Я много слышал о вашем зале тренировок, но смутно представляю, как он работает.

— Инопланетные технологии, — пояснила Джин. — Хэнк адаптировал их под наши нужды. Комната принимает любой облик, в зависимости от заложенной программы.

Пьетро присвистнул, находясь где-то между щенячьим восторгом и предвкушением.

— Откуда у Людей Икс такие связи? — спросил он.

— Мы как-то помогли кое-кому из инопланетных гостей, это их благодарность, — все также пояснила Джин. 

— Круто, круто.

— Хватит трепаться, — оборвал их беседу Логан. — Лучше сосредоточьтесь на миссии, и слушайтесь Саммерса.

— Мы готовы, — ответил Скотт, поднимаясь на небольшую белую платформу вместе с остальными.

Пьетро присоединился к ним, испытывая странное чувство, будто его ноги примагничивались к белоснежному покрытию, но недостаточно сильно, чтобы удержать его на месте.

— Запускаю обратный отсчёт, — сообщил Логан, вставляя ключ-карту в небольшую панель управления и поворачивая её. На мониторе замаячили цифры, отсчитывающие 5 секунд.

— Волнительно, — пробормотал Пьетро.

Вместе с нулём его ударил небольшой импульс, он моргнул и видение перед глазами сменилось. Теперь он стоял не в тёмно-серой, небольшой комнате, а на зелёной поляне перед домом Ксавье. Он осмотрелся, поражаясь идентичности картинки, соответствующей тому, что он видел в реальности. Вот только стоило ему заметить вдали несколько фигур, как его прошиб холодный пот. Один из приближающихся к ним мутантов был Магнето.

— Хей, что за жульничество? — возмутился Гамбит. — Мы же проходили эту программу несколько месяцев подряд.

— Нам же проще, — ответил Скотт. — Будем действовать по старой схеме: я, Джин и Роуг в авангарде, Гамбит, Ночной Змей и Айсмен будут охранять Церебро.

— Вечно всё веселье достается вам троим, — грустно выдохнул Гамбит, — а старина Реми нянчится с детишками.

— А мне что делать? — уточнил Пьетро, наблюдая, как Гамбит с двумя младшими мутантами скрывается в доме.

— Просто не путайся под ногами, — ответил ему Скотт.

— Так нельзя! — возмутилась Джин. — Квиксильвер — часть команды.

— Нашей ли? — спросил у неё тот. — К тому же, мы уже проходили эту миссию и точно справимся, а Леншерр сможет посмотреть, как мы работаем вместе.

Пьетро задел гонор Скотта, потому он запальчиво ответил:

— А, может, Джимми хотел, чтобы вы у меня поучились сражаться с Братством! В конце концов, я знаю их куда лучше вашего.

— Вот только командиром он назначил Скотта, а не тебя, — отбрила его Роуг.

— Давайте не будем ссориться, — попросила Джин. — Главное действовать слаженной командой, Логан говорил именно об этом.

Но их спору не суждено было продолжится, потому что Магнето, Мистик, Азазель и Пузырь приблизились на достаточное для атаки расстояние.

Скотт выстрелил лазером, но удар пришелся на автомобиль, которым Магнето прикрыл свой отряд. Роуг оторвалась от земли и полетела в их сторону, Джин была начеку, готовясь создавать защитный барьер или отражать атаки.

Пьетро же, прищурившись, оценивал ситуацию, готовый проигнорировать слова Скотта и вступить в бой. Вот только что-то в действиях Братства Мутантов показалось ему странным, потому Пьетро предпочел не спешить.

Роуг сражалась в первых рядах, не подпуская сильного Пузыря достаточно близко к своим товарищам, Скотт стрелял лазерами, намереваясь поразить Магнето и Мистик, а Джин сдерживала телепортацию Азазеля. Никто из сражающихся не обращал на Пьетро ровно никакого внимания.

— Бля, они ведут себя, как НПСки* в играх, — буркнул он.

Помимо этого открытия его осенило ещё кое-чем: Братство не просто сражается, как персонажи в компьютерных играх, запрограммированные на определенный порядок действий, они ещё и используют только те техники и приёмы, которые были широко известны.

Пьетро не раз тренировался с Мистик и прекрасно изучил её грязные методы, только благодаря им он смог застать её врасплох в клубе, потому что точно понимал, что она сделает. А здесь Мистик сражалась вполне… адекватно. Эти созданные программой мутанты были неимоверно скучны, потому что заложенные в них удары и навыки легко просчитывались.

— Окей, сосунки, сейчас папочка вам покажет, — ухмыльнулся Пьетро, надевая очки.

Проще всего было вырубить Пузыря, который отличался силой и неуязвимостью, а ещё отсутствием мозгов. Пьетро умчался в дом, надеясь, что гостиная здесь мало будет отличаться от той, которая на самом деле располагалась в особняке Ксавье.

— Отлично, — ухмыльнулся тот, подлетая к окнам, завешенным красивыми занавесками, обвитыми толстой канатной верёвкой. Пьетро стащил их, после чего вернулся к месту сражения с относительно надёжными путами, подгадывая момент, когда лучше будет вступить в бой. Он без труда обвил Пузыря верёвкой, стягивая её так плотно, как только смог. Когда ноги связали, толстяк не удержался и с громким стуком рухнул на землю.

Пьетро отбежал чуть в сторону, наблюдая, что будет дальше. В реальности Пузырю пришлось бы повозиться, но он разорвал бы верёвки и освободился без проблем, но здесь его попытки вырваться не увенчались успехом.

— Они недооценивают твою силу, приятель, — прокомментировал Пьетро, глядя на оставшихся мутантов.

Азазель, слишком занятый стычкой с Джин, не обратил на него никакого внимания. Зато Магнето и Мистик теперь атаковали Пьетро вместе со всеми.

— Раз вы просто неписи*… — пробормотал тот, готовясь нанести сокрушительный удар.

Он не любил драки и редко в них участвовал, но в Братстве Мутантов его обучали разить наповал. Да и с его способностями сражаться на равных с той же Роуг, накачанной силой Кэрол Денверс — практически непосильная задача. Так что тактика Пьетро была проста — если можешь, то уничтожь, в противном случае беги.

Он подзарядил свой удар, точно зная слабое место отца. Когда Магнето отвлёкся, отражая нападение Роуг, то Пьетро вступил в бой. Он оказался позади Магнето и ударил по шлему, отбегая обратно к особняку. Ему всегда было интересно, как поведёт себя металл, из которого сделан шлем, и сможет ли отец удержать его от взрыва. Магнето не смог…

А вот Пьетро вместо интереса или радости победы испытал горькое разочарование и боль. Эрик Леншерр не лучший отец, точнее один из худших, но всё же… Трудно было видеть его смерть, но еще хуже являться ее причиной. Даже если эта смерть понарошку. 

— Я велел тебе не вмешиваться! — разозлился Скотт. — Тем более речь не шла об убийствах!

— Он всего лишь программа, — рыкнул Пьетро. — Магнето живее всех живых! И я ничего ему не сделал.

Эти слова предназначались скорее ему самому, чем Скотту.

В этот момент поднялся быстрый ветер, такой возникал от бега Пьетро.

— Это был… я? — недоуменно спросил он.

— Именно, — самоуверенно заявил Скотт. — В этой программе тренировок ты — враг. Как и в реальности.

Пьетро ощутил странную смесь гнева, разочарования и обиды. Он всего лишь… никто. Бывший враг, но и не союзник. Лишнее звено в крепкой цепи Людей Икс.

— Я проверю, зачем он сюда явился, — пробормотал Пьетро. — Тебе лучше помочь Джин и Роуг.

Скотт спохватился, вспоминая, что оставил их сражаться в одиночку, а Пьетро направился в особняк.

Он точно помнил, где зал Церебро, где они установили взрывчатку, помнил всё. Оставалось лишь понадеяться, что его копия будет действовать точно также.

Пьетро проверил места закладки взрывчатки, обезвреживая бомбы, которые они собирали вместе с Мистик, а затем двинулся в зал Церебро. Он помнил, что данные скачаются за три минуты и сорок две секунды. Этого времени должно было хватить на поиски и обезвреживание собственной копии.

Вот только Гамбит с Айсменом и Ночным Змеем отыскали его раньше. И в отличие от него самого, местный Пьетро их не щадил. Он не щадил никого вообще, потому что около Церебро валялся мёртвый мальчик мутант со свёрнутой шеей. Именно так учили убивать самого Пьетро. А раз в этой проекции двойник делает нечто подобное, Людям Икс известно, на что он способен и как именно избавляется от врагов.

— Блядь, — в сердцах выругался Пьетро, проникая в зал Церебро.

Малыш Курт с отчаянной жестокостью атаковал его двойника, пытаясь использовать своё преимущество. Вот только Пьетро часто тренировался с Азазелем, так что даже его копия легко парировала эти выпады.

Айсмен старательно работал над полом, замораживая как можно больше участков и затрудняя возможность бега. Вот почему в этой миссии участвует Ночной Змей и Айсмен: им проще всего подловить спидстера.

Их ловушка, отработанная многочисленными тренировками, захлопнулась: Курт смог телепортировать Пьетро на подготовленную Айсменом площадку, а Гамбит пронзил его длинной металлической палкой. Вот и всё.

Вид собственного окровавленного тела подействовал на Пьетро куда хуже, чем якобы смерть Магнето.

— В этот раз что-то пошло не так, — со своим немецким акцентом, произнёс Курт.

— О чём ты, mon cher? — спросил Гамбит.

— Он впервые успел активировать бомбы, — пояснил тот.

Пьетро тут же навострил уши, потому что часть устройств была им обезврежена. На всякий случай он помчался проверять, но этот мир отличался от его привычного, потому на каждой, даже выведенной им из строя, бомбе тикал чёртов таймер, отмеряя тридцать секунд.

— Вот, бля, всё было бесполезно, — проворчал он, жалея о том, что потратил время впустую, возясь с разминированием.

Но сейчас ему стало не до взрыва: следовало спасти местных детишек. Пусть даже они не настоящие, но видеть множество мертвых тел тех, с кем живешь под одной крышей не хотелось.

— От винта, — ухмыльнулся Пьетро и побежал.

Он мчался по особняку, проверяя каждую комнату и вытаскивая всех, кого находил. Даже золотую рыбку и песика, ворующего хозяйскую пиццу. Когда он проверил каждый уголок, то успел вернуться в помещение с Церебро, чтобы захватить оттуда скаченную его копией базу данных мутантов, а заодно прихватить Гамбита и Айсмена.

Когда взрыв прогремел, то программа закончила своё действие, и они вновь оказались на белоснежном постаменте.

— И что это было? — строго спросил Логан.

— Тебе не следовало лезть! — начал Скотт, тыкая пальцем в грудь Пьетро.

— Сдурел, одноглазый? — возмутился тот. — Я теперь тоже отношусь к Людям Икс, так что буду участвовать в ваших грёбанных заданиях независимо от того нравится тебе это или нет.

— Успокойтесь, — мягко попросила Джин.

— О, да, Скотти-бой, — продолжил Пьетро, — тебе бы не помешало спокойствие. Может, погоняешь свою одноглазую змею для снятия стресса? Она будет смотреть в твой глазик, а ты в её. Идеальные отношения с приятной разрядкой.

— Ты ничтожество, Леншерр! — выплюнул Скотт. — Злобное, никчёмное подобие собственного отца. Скажи, тебе понравилось убивать Магнето? Наверное, исполнил свою мечту, да?

— Пошёл ты, — Пьетро толкнул Скотта в грудь. — Считаете меня монстром, а сами-то вы чем лучше? Вы тоже меня убили! Точнее мою копию.

Скотт толкнул его в ответ, злясь не меньше.

— Ты взорвал наш особняк, а теперь объявился здесь и думаешь, что можешь вести себя, как ни в чём не бывало? Что можешь стать одним из нас?

— Хватит! — рявкнул Логан. — Саммерс, захлопни свою пасть. Ты должен подавать всем пример, а не вести себя, как последний мудак.

— Я не мать Тереза, — огрызнулся тот, — и не стану прощать всех подряд. Да и тебе ли что-то мне говорить о правильном поведении, когда, будучи профессором и главой команды Икс, ты соблазнил студентку.

— Скотт! — возмутилась Джин, вспыхивая от смущения. — Наши с Логаном отношения совершенно здесь не при чем.

— О, так вот в чём дело, Скотти-бой, — тут же поспешил уколоть его Пьетро, — ты запал на девчонку, а она пускает слюнки на более крутого Росомаху. Я бы тоже взбесился на твоём месте, кто ж захочет ходить рогатым.

Этого Скотт уже спустить на тормозах не мог, потому коснулся задвижки на очках и выстрелил в Пьетро. Тот ловко увернулся со свойственной ему скоростью, вот только не учёл того, что Джин Грей стояла чуть позади и совершенно не ожидала атаки. Её отбросило с постамента, и она упала, прокатившись спиной по мраморному полу.

— Джин! — испуганно воскликнул Скотт, направляясь к ней, но Логан успел раньше.

Он быстро осмотрел её и, подхватив на руки, направился в медицинский корпус.

— Отдай её мне, — тут же попросил Скотт.

— Съебись нахуй, пока я тебя не убил, — рыкнул Логан, проходя мимо Скотта.

Пьетро хотелось в очередной раз съязвить, но вместе с тем он волновался о Джин, потому промолчал. Она была одной из немногих, кто всё ещё нормально к нему относился.

Роуг подошла к Скотту и мягко коснулась его плеча, затянутой в перчатку рукой.

— Всё будет хорошо! Джин вряд ли сильно пострадала.

Пьетро почувствовал себя здесь лишним, потому просто вышел прочь и побежал. Не важно куда, лишь бы проветрить голову и не думать, не испытывать чувства вины и стыда перед Джин Грей, не думать о том, как он ужаснулся, когда убил копию Магнето, не вспоминать того, с какой легкостью Люди Икс расправились с его дубликатом.


	8. Chapter 8

***

Пьетро бегал много и долго, пытаясь проветрить голову, но навязчивые мысли не покидали его. Так он домчался от Нью-Йорка до Мехико, оттуда до Манауса, понимая, что просто бег не позволяет ему расслабиться в достаточной степени. Тогда он решил наведаться в Японию, чтобы сбросить стресс в одном из увеселительных районов Синдзюку.

Он паршиво говорил по-японски и понимал только элементарные вещи, но это не мешало ему завалиться в геймерский клуб и поиграть в несколько игр, повеселиться на аттракционах и даже выиграть Лоре мишку, похожего на её плюшевого уродца. Он подумывал наведаться в район, где можно было бы снять кого-нибудь на ночь. Японцы жутко тащились по его необычному внешнему виду, и подцепить кого-то труда бы не составило, но Пьетро никак не мог расслабиться, даже маячащая на горизонте пара оргазмов не привлекла его.

В итоге, он решил вернуться в особняк Ксавье. Как минимум, чтобы отдать Лоре выигранного медведя, а там видно будет. Пьетро колебался, не зная, как ему быть дальше и стоит ли оставаться среди Людей Икс, потому решил повременить пока точно не определится со своим будущим.

Он влетел в свою комнату, не глядя бросил медведя на кресло и включил прикроватный светильник, планируя немного поработать или поиграть по сети с Марти. Пьетро и без того исчез почти на две недели из той жизни, которую он вёл, пока скрывался от Магнето. Так что если ему приспичит вернуться, необходимо, чтобы были какие-то пути отступления.

Вот только когда он включил свет, то едва не вскрикнул от удивления. На кресле с медвежонком Лоры на коленях сидел Логан. Пьетро нервно облизнулся, после чего тряхнул головой.

— Нет, Джимми, только не сегодня, — тут же выпалил он. — Я не выдержу ещё и ссору с тобой. Просто выметайся и придержи свои угрозы и крики хотя бы до утра, а ещё лучше, если ты их вообще не озвучишь.

Логан поднялся, сбрасывая с себя медвежонка.

— Я не собирался с тобой ругаться, — сказал он.

— Да неужели! — фыркнул Пьетро. — Зачем тогда явился? Намять мне бока? Поучить уму-разуму? Прочесть лекцию на тему того, как жить с Людьми Икс?

— Я думал, ты будешь переживать.

— Из-за чего я вообще должен переживать? — беспечно отозвался тот, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Из-за Джин. В той программе ты был выставлен врагом. Это моя ошибка, не их.

— Типа извинения от Росомахи? — вскинул брови Пьетро.

— Нет, мне не за что извиняться.

— Точно! Как я мог забыть о твоей непогрешимости. Ты припёрся, только чтобы это мне сказать? Если так, то просто выметайся.

Но Логан остался стоять, пристальным взглядом изучая Пьетро.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он.

— В полном, — отмахнулся тот. — Мне-то заметно лучше, чем Джин. Как она, кстати?

— Ничего серьезного.

— Отлично, — Пьетро покивал, после чего спросил. — Ну, и что дальше? Еще о чем-то расскажешь или свалишь уже?

Логан ничего не ответил, просто спокойно изучал Пьетро, будто видел его насквозь. Чувствовал, как ему плохо, и что он не хочет оставаться один.

— Окей, раз ты занимаешь моё личное пространство, так почему бы не совместить приятное с полезным? Я бы как раз не отказался от парочки оргазмов.

Пьетро всё также горел желанием заняться сексом, но он нуждался в крепких объятиях и ощущении защищённости, чьей-то близости и заботы. Ему не хотелось страстного, но пустого траха, хотелось идиотской нежности. Не до розовых соплей, но с крупицей чего-то тёплого, чтобы не чувствовать себя никому ненужным, пустым местом или красивым мальчиком, в постели с которым можно достичь оргазма. В этот момент все сдерживаемые чувства и мысли взбунтовались и вырвались наружу, как испуганные люди, пытающиеся любой ценой эвакуироваться из горящего дома.

— Обними меня, Джимми, — устало попросил он, надеясь, что не услышит отказ.

Логан спокойно подошёл к нему, осторожно стискивая в своих сильных руках. Пьетро доверчиво прильнул к нему, сжимая в пальцах ткань его рубашки. Спустя несколько секунд Логану явно стало не по себе.

— Грозный Росомаха не привык к обнимашкам? — развеселился Пьетро.

— Угу, — буркнул тот в ответ, — лучше бы попросил тебе отсосать, всё проще было бы.

Пьетро провёл кончиком замёрзшего носа по тёплой шее Логана и легонько куснул его за мочку уха, после чего прошептал:

— Отсоси мне, Джимми.

Ладони Логана сместились ему на задницу и крепко сжали ягодицы. Такие вещи давались ему многим проще. 

— Вот я и нашёл твою слабость, — продолжил Пьетро. — Не умеешь проявлять нежность.

— Иногда умею, — заверил Логан.

Но Пьетро звонко рассмеялся, ничуть ему не веря.

Тогда Логан толкнул его на кровать и, подхватив за лодыжку, начал стягивать с него обувь.

— Мне казалось, что для минета не обязательно разувать человека, — пробормотал Пьетро, прикрывая глаза.

— Я не говорил, что все ограничится минетом.

— Точно, — подтвердил тот. — Значит, мы здесь надолго.

— И постарайся не шуметь, тут дети живут.

Эта просьба вызвала у Пьетро приступ безудержного хохота. Логан не стал на него шикать, спокойно продолжив стаскивать одежду с них обоих.

— Я, оказывается, скучал по твоей ворчливой компании, — признался он. — С тех пор, как мы приехали сюда, ты вечно ошиваешься с Людьми Икс.

— Стоило просто сказать, — ответил Логан.

Пьетро улыбнулся, но не озвучил своих мыслей. В особняке было полно мутантов, с которыми Логана объединяли более тесные отношения, нежели были между ними. Так что Пьетро был уверен, что его просто послали бы куда подальше с такой просьбой.

— У тебя есть смазка?

— Я молодой парень, который постоянно хочет секса! Конечно, есть! — фыркнул Пьетро, указывая на верхний ящик прикроватной тумбочки.

— Ну и славно, — пробормотал Логан, отыскивая тюбик. — Банановый аромат? — со скепсисом спросил он.

— С клубникой — как-то пошло. Да и я увлекаюсь именно бананами, — Пьетро поиграл бровями, веселясь от выражения лица Логана.

— А разве не бывает смазки без всей это херни? Проще тот же вазелин использовать.

Пьетро засмеялся, запрокидывая голову.

— Боже, Джимми, ты такая отсталость!

— Иди нахер, — пробормотал Логан, становясь на колени и бесцеремонно подтягивая Пьетро к краю кровати. Он закинул его ноги себе на плечи и взялся рукой за член, медленно его лаская.

Пьетро задержал дыхание, а потом с шумом выдохнул, когда Логан взял его в рот.

— Ох, блядь, — простонал он.

— Помни про тишину, иначе Чарльз убьёт нас.

— Серьёзно, Джимми, Святая Лысина — не то, о чём я хочу думать во время секса.

— Оставим эту прерогативу твоему папочке, — хмыкнул Логан.

— Что? — удивился Пьетро и даже приподнялся на локтях, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. — Причем здесь Магнето? Я о чём-то не знаю?

— Ты, правда, хочешь поговорить о своём отце и Чарльзе прямо сейчас? — спросил Росомаха, касаясь смазанным пальцем его задницы.

Пьетро прикусил губу, разрываясь между горячими сплетнями о молодых прегрешениях Эрика Леншерра и собственным удовольствием.

— Ты прав, — наконец, согласился он, вновь откидываясь на кровать. — Продолжай.

— Не забудь про тишину, — напомнил Логан, после чего обхватил губами головку члена Пьетро.

Увы, про тишину он так и не вспомнил, утопая в наслаждении и чуть грубоватых ласках Логана, который помогал ему забыться в наслаждении и острых, как бритва, эмоциях. И в голове Пьетро не осталось места ни для одной тревожной мысли, потому что Логан вытеснил собой их все.

***

Когда Пьетро проснулся, то время перевалило за полдень. Он чувствовал себя отдохнувшим и расслабленным, но вместе с тем несколько измождённым. Логана рядом уже не было, что не удивило Пьетро, ведь тот всегда был ранней пташкой.

Сладко потянувшись, он смотрел в потолок и тупо улыбался на протяжении нескольких минут, после чего решил привести себя в порядок, навестить Джин и извиниться, а затем отыскать Лору и всучить ей медвежонка.

Пьетро неторопливо привёл себя в порядок, даже слегка прибрался в комнате, после чего помчался до ближайшего цветочного магазина. Всё же если просить прощения у девушки, которая приняла твой удар на себя, то стоило быть максимально галантным. Он выбрал огромную корзину пёстрых цветов, после чего даже заплатил за них, а не просто спёр, и попросил хорошенько их запаковать в плотную коробку.

Когда всё было готово, он вернулся в особняк и довольный собой залетел в палату Джин, которую всё ещё не выписали. Вот только момент он выбрал крайне неудачный.

— Ты же знаешь, как я люблю тебя, — сказал Логан и мягко провёл костяшками пальцев по щеке Джин.

Та улыбнулась ему и хотела что-то ответить, но они отвлеклись на ворвавшегося к ним Пьетро.

— Привет, — улыбнулся он, стараясь не выдать своих чувств. Не сравнивать эти прикосновения Логана с теми, которые доставались Пьетро. И ведь не соврал, гнида косматая, Росомаха реально умел бывать нежным. С Джин, например. — Извиняюсь, не хотел врываться в такой момент, но я пришел извиниться. Типа, что ты попала сюда процентов на десять из-за меня, — пока он говорил, то старался не смотреть на Логана. Игнорировать, будто его не было в комнате. — Я тебе даже цветы приволок.

Пьетро легонько потряс перед собой коробкой и поставил её на пустое место на столике.

— Спасибо, не стоило утруждаться, — ответила Джин. — Я не сержусь на тебя.

— Стоило, стоило! — оборвал её Пьетро, быстро распаковывая свой подарок. — Готово! Самый яркий и красивый букет, который только нашёл.

— Они прекрасны, — вежливо улыбнулась Джин.

— Супер! Тогда, не буду вам больше мешаться. Можете продолжать свой интимный момент с признаниями.

Сказав это, он вылетел прочь, отправившись на поиски Лоры. Всё же, что ни говори, но Пьетро оказался прав: не было смысла ломать голову вчера, когда сегодня жизнь сама всё расставила по местам.

— Привет, маленькое чудовище, — поздоровался он. — Есть разговор.

Курт недоверчиво посмотрел на него, но Лора уже не обращала на своего друга никакого внимания, заинтересовавшись Пьетро. 

— Хорошо, — сказала она, поднимаясь. — Только без твоих скоростей.

— Договорились, — ухмыльнулся тот. — Тогда встретимся в беседке на заднем дворе. Я кое-что тебе принёс, сгоняю пока в свою комнату. Встретимся на месте.

Лора кивнула и посмотрела на Курта. Перемещаться с ним было куда проще, чем с Пьетро. К тому же прыжок в пространстве — лишний повод взяться за руки.

***

Когда Пьетро оказался в беседке, то Лора уже ждала его там.

— Ого! — искренне удивился он. — Ты опередила меня!

— Курт помог, — деловито пояснила она.

— Держи, — Пьетро подкинул ей медвежонка, которого Лора без труда поймала и с восхищением изучила.

— Красивый, — выдохнула она.

— Рад, что тебе нравится, — Пьетро плюхнулся на лавку, рядом с ней, скидывая с плеч рюкзак.

Лора с тоской посмотрела на его сумку и спросила:

— Всё-таки уходишь?

Пьетро только кивнул, с повышенным интересом, изучая лужайку.

— Ты не передумаешь? — спросила она, едва сдерживая слезы.

— Прости, малявка, — смущённо ответил он. — Тебе здесь хорошо, но я вообще не вписываюсь в местную тусовку. Не после того, что я делал против Людей Икс.

Лора всхлипнула, всё ещё стараясь сдержать слезы.

— Я слышала, что ты не поладил с некоторыми, но у тебя есть я и Логан.

Произнесённое имя обожгло, словно его со всего размаху ударили хлыстом по обнажённой спине.

— Ему не до меня, — звенящим от переполняющих его эмоций голосом сказал он. — У Джимми тут свои шашни, тёрки, дружба, ненависть. В общем, большой круг общения. А у меня только ты и целый особняк тех, кто меня ненавидит или просто терпит. Заебало, в общем. Так что я сваливаю, но хочу, чтобы ты понимала: что бы тебе не втолковывали, я, ну, типа привык к тебе. Хоть ты и маленькое чудовище, но…

Лора не стала больше слушать, а крепко вцепилась в Пьетро, обнимая его и больше не сдерживая слёз.

— Ну, ну ты чего, — он попытался ее успокоить. — Я подарил тебе новенького медведя не для того, чтобы ты его соплями измарала.

— Я не хочу с тобой расставаться! Забери меня с собой!

— Не могу, мелочь. Мне некуда тебя сейчас забирать. Я и сам скрываюсь, знаешь же. Но постараюсь уладить все вопросы, и если к тому времени ты ещё не закрутишь крышесносный, хоть и слишком ранний, роман со своим Ночным Змеем, и всё еще будешь хотеть жить со мной, то я тебя заберу.

— Обещаешь?

— Ну, как минимум обещаю тебе звонить, — он вытащил свой телефон и протянул его Лоре. — Пароль ты и так знаешь.

Та кивнула и забрала устройство.

— Я буду ждать, — заверила она. — Не смей обо мне забывать!

— Вот и славно. Значит, договорились. А теперь собери свои слёзы, а то Люди Икс набегут и начнут меня обвинять в том, что я довожу маленьких девочек до истерики. И никому не говори про телефон. Если у тебя возникнут проблемы, то сообщи, я тут же примчусь.

Лора кивнула и спрятала телефон в карман.

— Береги себя и не попадай в неприятности! — велела она. 

— А ты учись вести себя прилично! Не хочу опозориться, когда заберу тебя.

— Сам сначала научись вести себя прилично, — буркнула Лора.

В этот момент из дома вышло несколько мутантов. Не факт, что они направились бы к беседке или вообще их заметили, но Пьетро крепко обнял Лору и сказал:

— Мне пора.

— Удачи, — пожелала она.

Пьетро поднялся, закинул на плечи рюкзак, надел очки и включил плеер. Он посмотрел на Лору и окинул взглядом особняк, тяжело вздохнув, после чего сделал то же, что делал всегда — побежал.

***

— Слушаю, — раздался спокойный голос в трубке.

Пьетро звонил с неопределяемого одноразового телефона, потому говорящий не узнал его.

— Привет, это я. Твоё предложение ещё в силе? — спросил он, заметно нервничая.

— Конечно! — пылко заверили его. 

— Ну тогда жди. Я скоро буду, — выдохнул он, крепко сжимая лямку рюкзака.


	9. Chapter 9

***

— Успокойся, Логан, — невозмутимо попросил Чарльз, наблюдая, как тот мечется по его кабинету, пылая от гнева.

— Успокоиться? Ты говоришь, что не можешь найти мальчишку через Церебро! А это значит, что для него всё херово.

— Не совсем, — Чарльз задумчиво соединил подушечки пальцев, облокотившись локтями о столешницу. — Он может прятаться в одном из убежищ Эрика. Тот делает их из того же материала, что и его шлем, так чтобы я не был способен отыскать.

— Отличная альтернатива, — рыкнул Логан. — Пацан либо сдох, либо скоро сдохнет, потому что Магнето давно на него охотился.

Чарльз тяжело вздохнул, потирая виски. От обилия яростных мыслей, чувства вины и недвусмысленных воспоминаний Росомахи у него начинала болеть голова.

— Логан, нам стоит успокоиться и немного поразмыслить: почему Пьетро ушёл? Была ли их стычка со Скоттом всему виной или же…

Яркий поток образов заполонил разум Логана, позволяя Чарльзу увидеть причины, по которым, как считал Росомаха, Пьетро покинул школу.

— Выходит, ты думаешь, что он испытывал к тебе чувства, но понял, что они безответны, потому что ты всё ещё влюблен в Джин, и предпочел сбежать.

Логан не ответил, но с таким человеком, как Чарльз, это было не обязательно.

— Пьетро очень умный мальчик, — продолжил тот свою речь, — особенности мутации вынуждают его довольно быстро анализировать ситуацию и принимать наиболее оптимальные решения. В прошлый раз ты отыскал его исключительно благодаря Церебро, и, раз он решил скрыться именно от тебя, то должен был заранее обезопасить себя.

— О чём ты? — прищурившись, спросил Логан.

— О том, что он знал, как избежать слежки. Я уверен в этом.

— И как нам убедиться в том, что этот придурок цел и невредим?

— Мы можем побеседовать с Лорой.

Росомаха закатил глаза и тяжело вздохнул, будто говорит с идиотом.

— Чарльз, ты действительно думаешь, что такой эгоистичный маленький ублюдок, как Пьетро, станет посвящать десятилетнюю девочку в свои планы?

Профессор смотрел на него очень внимательным взглядом, после чего ответил:

— Ты здорово его недооцениваешь, Логан.

— Зато ты, блядь, охуенно в нём разбираешься, хоть и не способен читать его мысли.

— Я читаю людей всю свою жизнь. И если я не вижу их разума, то вижу то, какими они являются в глазах окружающих. И, прости, что выражусь грубо, но всё, что ты думаешь о Пьетро, можно собрать в несколько фрагментов.

В разуме Логана вспыхнули картины проведённых вместе с Пьетро ночей. То, как этот мелкий паршивец двигал задницей, насаживаясь на его член, как просил драть его сильнее и жарче. Ненасытная жадность Пьетро, безудержные стоны, покрасневшее от жара лицо и сверкающие глаза. А на периферии всех этих образов четко выступали мысли и чувства самого Логана, которому нравилось трахаться с этим молокососом. С ним он мог быть собой, не сдерживать своих желаний или грубости. Пьетро ни в чем ему не отказывал и позволял помыкать собой в постели.

— Вот и всё, — сказал Чарльз. Тон его был спокойным и ровным, но за ним четко угадывалось осуждение. — Если ты хочешь вернуть его, только чтобы…

— Я не такой бездушный ублюдок, каким ты меня считаешь. Да, мне нравится его трахать, но я хочу разыскать Пьетро ради его же безопасности.

Чарльз тяжело вздохнул и сказал:

— Хорошо, тогда мы побеседуем с Лорой, и если она позволит мне заглянуть в её разум, то я смогу отыскать известные ей факты про Пьетро, о которых не знаем мы с тобой. И, опережая твой вопрос, да, Логан, он многое ей рассказывал. Они были достаточно близки, чтобы он попрощался с ней прежде, чем уйти.

— Тогда ты просто обязан проверить её, — согласился Логан.

— Исключительно с её согласия, — оборвал Чарльз. — Лора, и без нашего вмешательства, всю жизнь подвергалась исследованиям.

Логан помедлил всего секунду, после чего кивнул. Он излишне кипятился с момента пропажи Пьетро, но всё же не стал бы давить на ребенка и принуждать её делать то, чего она не захочет.

***

— Хей, ты меня задушишь! — хохотал Пьетро, чувствуя, как крепко его обнимают. Он едва устоял на ногах, когда сестра с разбегу напрыгнула на него.

— Задушу, потом воскрешу и заобнимаю ещё раз, — рассмеялась Ванда. — Я так чертовски сильно соскучилась!

— Ну ещё бы! Сидишь на своей ферме с муженьком занудой, а тут великолепный я.

Ванда выпустила его из объятий и легонько стукнула по плечу.

— Не будь ханжой! Мне нравится моя деревенская жизнь, а от своего мужа зануды я просто в восторге! Ты и сам решил поселиться в этой глуши, так что не жалуйся.

Пьетро подхватил с земли свой рюкзак и уточнил:

— Уверена, что твоя магия не позволит меня вычислить?

— Эй! Не смей сомневаться в моих способностях! — возмутилась та. — Я сильнейшая из ведьм.

— Это потому, что ты последняя из ведьм, — подколол её Пьетро.

— Будешь нарываться, и я надеру тебе задницу, — Ванда показала ему язык.

— Только сначала накорми.

— Обязательно! А ещё расспрошу с пристрастием! Я заманивала тебя сюда почти год! А тут ты вдруг резко передумал.

Они шли спокойным шагом в сторону фермы, на которой жили Ванда и Вижн. Пьетро подпнул небольшой округлый камешек, наблюдая за его полётом, после чего нехотя ответил:

— Долгая история.

— У нас полно времени! Тем более в деревне только и удовольствие, что сплетни.

— Я и сейчас не уверен, что спокойная жизнь по мне, Ви, — честно признался Пьетро. — Сама знаешь, я адреналинозависимый. Просто разочаровался, понимаешь? Мне нет места там. Ни среди отцовской шайки, ни среди хороших парней.

— Всего-то? — недоверчиво спросила она.

— Там много всего намешалось. Я вроде как запал на одного урода. Он грубый, жёсткий, ёршистый.

— Всё, как ты любишь, — улыбнулась Ванда. — Чтобы всё было сложно и заморочено, чтобы чувствовать себя так, будто сел жопой в костер.

— О, да! От него моя жопа горела во всех смыслах.

— Фу, — Ванда захохотала, отмахиваясь, — не хочу знать подробностей твоей интимной жизни.

— Окей, — Пьетро ухмыльнулся. — Просто… ну, он мне нравился. Красивый очень мужик, и хорошо мне с ним было. А потом я увидел, как он признаётся в любви своей бывшей.

— Ауч, — Ванда поморщилась, с сочувствием глядя на Пьетро.

— Неприятно, да, — кивнул он. — А там у меня и период был не из лучших, хотелось какого-то спокойствия и поддержки, но Джимми не мог мне их обеспечить. А когда я увидел его, признающимся в любви другой, то здорово психанул.

Ванда взяла его за руку и крепко её сжала в немой поддержке. В таком простом жесте, в котором Пьетро нуждался всё это время.

— Так что я решил остепениться и обосноваться здесь, с теми, кому есть до меня дело, — закончил он свою мысль. — И если увижу, что справляюсь, что способен жить нормальной жизнью, то хочу удочерить кое-кого.

Ванда замерла на месте, удивлённо таращась на него.

— Ты что?

— Ага, хочу стать счастливым папочкой, — ухмыльнулся Пьетро. — С отношениями всё равно не ладится, так что вот. Если она не передумает к тому времени, конечно.

— Расскажешь мне о ней? — улыбнулась Ванда.

Пьетро сделал медленный вдох, чувствуя аромат лесных трав и сладких цветов. Здесь было так спокойно и хорошо. Никаких волнений и городского смога, никаких проблем мутантов. И здесь была Ванда, которая действительно его любила. Господи, даже её муж чудик очень тепло относился к Пьетро. А это как раз то, в чём он нуждался.

***

— Нет, — Лора упрямо покачала головой. — Я не позволю вам копаться в моих воспоминаниях о Пьетро.

Чарльз едва сдерживал улыбку, потому что Лора вспоминала странноватый фильм двадцатилетней давности про детей-телепатов, способности которых блокировались мыслями людей о стенах или океане. Вот и Лора сидела и считала кирпичики в воображаемой стене, которую сама же и придумала. Пояснять ей, что в реальности всё куда сложнее, Чарльз не стал.

— Ты понимаешь, что он может умереть? Что если его найдут люди, которые за ним охотятся? — начал давить на нее Логан.

— Он в порядке. О нём есть кому позаботиться, но вы и сами уже знаете, — Лора блеснула глазами, довольная своей осведомлённостью.

— Что? — не понял Логан.

«Лора, — телепатически обратился к ней Чарльз, — а как ты смотришь на то, чтобы показать Логану кое-какие свои воспоминания о Пьетро?»

Девчонка напряглась от проникновения в собственный разум и настороженно подумала:

«Зачем?»

Чарльз заговорщически ей улыбнулся.

«Логан — одна из причин, по которым Пьетро покинул нас. И, возможно, если бы он смог увидеть его с другой стороны, то их отношения изменились бы. Я не прошу рассказывать, где искать Пьетро, но был бы признателен, если бы ты позволила показать Логану свои самые приятные воспоминания о Пьетро» — всё также мысленно попросил Чарльз.

— Хорошо, — согласилась она так, чтобы Логан слышал. — Я покажу вам кое-что о Пьетро.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Профессор. — Тогда тебе достаточно вызывать в сознании своё воспоминание, а я сделаю так, чтобы Логан тоже видел его.

— Идёт, — Лора ухмыльнулась.

— Тогда начинай, — подбодрил её Чарльз, мягко связывая её разум с Логаном.

***

— Ты вообще слышал о гигиене? — возмущался Пьетро. — Я бегаю, много бегаю, мужик, но даже у меня ноги так не воняют!

Это было одно из первых воспоминаний. Стычка Пьетро с Логаном произошла практически сразу же, едва Росомаха вернулся с базы, с которой они вызволили Лору.

— Иди на хуй, — рыкнул тот в ответ.

— Предупреждаю, если ты не избавишься от этого запаха, то пеняй на себя!

— Я бы на твоём месте послушала, — сказала Лора, — ты действительно жутко пахнешь.

Логан помнил тот день. Он никогда не вёл себя, как бомж, сам собирался принять душ, но наглый пацан вывел его из себя.

— Только попробуй, — пригрозил он в воспоминаниях, выпуская когти.

— Окей, значит, война, — психанул Пьетро, вылетая прочь.

Вернулся он спустя пару минут и окатил Логана водой из тазика. Тот взревел и между ними завязалась не смертельная потасовка, за которой Лора наблюдала с искренним весельем.

Позже этим же вечером, они ужинали все вместе. Мокрый Логан и Пьетро в изорванной одежде, с синяками на руках. Они очень много смеялись и подкалывали друг друга, и в тот момент Лора впервые ощутила себя в семье. Странной, склонной к домашнему насилию и нескончаемым ссорам, семье.

Воспоминание сменилось. Они все вместе смотрели фильмы про мальчика по имени Гарри Поттер. Логан откровенно скучал, потому заснул и громко похрапывал. Пьетро несколько раз толкал его и просил замолчать, но Логан практически не просыпался. Подмигнув Лоре, вредный засранец подхватил ярко-розовый маркер и принялся разрисовывать морду спящему Логану. Когда тот проснулся, они с Лорой хохотали, как безумные. А злой Росомаха сломал им телек, но оно того стоило.

Следующим, что показала Лора, была ночь, когда она кричала во сне и видела кошмар. Пьетро разбудил её и пытался успокоить, за что едва не получил когтями под рёбра, благо вовремя успел увернуться. На шум заявился Логан и увидел, как Пьетро плотно спеленал Лору одеялом и удерживал, пытаясь привести в чувство. Они вдвоём успокаивали ее тогда, а потом Пьетро уснул, скрючившись на кресле, и Логан перенёс его на кровать, заботливо укрыв покрывалом.

Далее была игра в монополию. Логан потягивал холодное пиво, вяло соглашаясь или отказываясь от предложений, а Пьетро стал главным монополистом и обдирал их, как липку. В итоге Лора в какой-то момент взбесилась и истерзала карту в клочья с яростным рёвом.

— Хватит! — потребовал Логан. — Я сам был там, и знаю про все эти воспоминания. Покажи мне что-нибудь из ваших разговоров с Пьетро. Мне нужна зацепка, чтобы понять, где его искать.

Лора улыбнулась и показала последнюю ночь перед отъездом в Америку.

— Ты чего, малявка? — сонно спросил Пьетро, садясь на кровати. — Опять кошмары мучают?

Она отрицательно помотала головой, забираясь на кровать.

— Что будет, когда мы приедем?

— О, такие разговоры в три часа ночи?! Ты реально маленькое чудовище, — простонал он. — Я никогда не жил среди Людей Икс, тебе бы лучше у Джимми спросить, это его тема.

— А ты… пойдёшь со мной?

— Куда? — не понял Пьетро.

— Будить его.

Он застонал так, будто ему предстоит пережить все казни египетские на собственной шкуре.

— Джимми убьёт нас, — проворчал Пьетро. — Может, лучше поспим? А узнаем всё с утра.

Лора не стала возражать, но и не сказала, что не сможет заснуть.

— Окей, только учти, если я сдохну, пронзённый когтями, то это будет твоя вина, — понял ее состояние Пьетро. 

— Мы ведь с ним одинаковые, — сказала она, глядя на свои руки. — Росомаха… он злой и агрессивный.

Пьетро вяло поднялся с кровати, подтянув сползшие пижамные штаны.

— Джимми сладкая булочка с коричкой, которая обсыпана кислющей хуйнёй, от которой пасть сводит. Если доберешься до начинки, то будет сладко и приятно, но пока проложишь себе путь придётся натерпеться. И если не хочешь, чтобы от тебя у всех рожи куксились, то постарайся быть чуточку мягче, — сонно нащупывая тапки, говорил он.

Лора серьезно кивнула, размышляя над его словами.

— И это позволит мне завести друзей?

— Ага, конечно. Пойдём, получим по шее, и если мне повезет, то Джимми меня вырубит, и я досплю своё в бессознанке.

Они вошли в комнату Логана, предварительно постучавшись.

— Чего вам надо? — спросил тот, сверкая когтями.

— Потрындеть, Джимми, — зевая ответил Пьетро. — Расскажи нам про Людей Икс.

— Что именно?

— Как у них живётся, чем там занимаются все? — спросил Пьетро, нагло заваливаясь на кровать рядом с Логаном.

— Ты бы хоть оделся, — проворчал тот, скользя взглядом по его обнажённому торсу.

— Не до этого было, — ответил Пьетро, обнимая подушку и ложась на живот. — У Лоры ещё есть вопросы. По Людям Икс.

Логан строго посмотрел на неё, та села рядом с Пьетро и попросил рассказать о том, кто живёт в особняке. Они проболтали минут сорок, после чего Лора также уснула.

Следующее, что ей захотелось показать, происходило на следующий день, после первой ночи, проведённой Пьетро с Логаном вместе.

— У тебя синяк, — сказала она.

Тот провел пальцами по своей шее и довольно улыбнулся.

— Это хорошие синяки, маленькое чудовище, — заверил Пьетро.

— Как такое возможно? — нахмурилась Лора.

— Подрастёшь — узнаешь, — улыбнулся он.

— Бьёт, значит, любит? — спросила она с самым авторитетным видом, нахватавшись всякой ерунды из токшоу по телеку.

— Не совсем любит, но около того.

— А ты его?

— М? — не понял Пьетро.

— Ты его, спрашиваю, любишь?

Тот задумался, погружаясь в воспоминания, после чего сказал:

— Любовь — слишком громкое чувство для того, что между нами было, но Джимми классный. Он мне нравится.

— Чем? — искренне изумилась Лора. — Он грубый, постоянно на нас рычит и ругается. От него неприятно пахнет табаком и алкоголем. И веселиться почти не умеет, только ворчит, чтобы мы не шумели, когда играем.

Пьетро рассмеялся и покачал головой.

— Ну вот. Он мне нравится, несмотря на всё это. Хороший он мужик, просто достоинства не с первого взгляда разглядеть можно.

— И красивый? — спросила она, пытаясь оценить Логана с этой точки зрения.

— Очень красивый, — кивнул Пьетро.

— А мне больше нравятся такие, как ты, — доверительно сообщила она.

— Я вообще идеал, детка, — ухмыльнулся тот. — Надеюсь, Джимми тоже так думает.

Следующее, что воспоминание Лоры, относилось ко времени после прибытия в особняк Людей Икс. Она плакала в своей комнате, когда к ней без стука завалился Пьетро.

— Эй! Ты же маленькое чудовище! Тебе положено вздыхать над увядающей розой, а не лить слёзы. Ну ты чего, — он обнял Лору.

— Всё не так, как раньше, — всхлипнула она. — Здесь столько других! И Логан больше не общается с нами, а ты постоянно не в духе. Мне одиноко.

— Понимаю, мне тоже одиноко, и я скучаю по Джимми. Только ему не смей говорить, иначе я тебе нос откручу! — пообещал Пьетро. — Но я не реву, а стараюсь подружиться хоть с кем-нибудь ещё. Тебе бы тоже не помешало.

— Почему мы не могли остаться жить там? Только втроём. Мне не нужен никто другой.

— На то много причин. Например, Джимми не подписывался заботится о нас всю жизнь. Мы для него значим не больше, чем те, кто живут здесь. С некоторыми у него, возможно, даже более близкие отношения, чем с тобой и мной. Но мы же сюда ехали не ради него, а для себя. Постарайся с кем-нибудь пообщаться. Вон тот синий пацан, который рядом с тобой часто тусуется…

— Его зовут Курт! — перебила Лора. — Невежливо называть его синим! Звучит почти как расизм! И это не он, а я… потому что… ну, он милый.

— Вот видишь! — щёлкнул её по носу Пьетро. — Тебе уже должно быть не так скучно, раз у тебя есть Курт.

— Я думаю, он мне нравится, — призналась Лора. — Не так, как ты, а по-другому. Скорее, как Логан тебе нравится.

— Тогда дерзай, малявка. Только реви поменьше, а то твой Курт увидит эти жуткие красные глаза и никогда тебя не полюбит!

— Курт не судит людей только по внешности. Он говорит, что это неправильно.

— Ещё и философ, блин, — проворчал Пьетро.

Потом было только воспоминание с их последней встречи, а точнее малая её часть.

— Я слышала, что ты не поладил с некоторыми, но у тебя есть я и Логан.

— Ему не до меня, — ответил ей Пьетро. — У Джимми тут свои шашни, тёрки, дружба, ненависть. В общем, большой круг общения. А у меня только ты и целый особняк тех, кто меня ненавидит или просто терпит. Заебало, в общем. Так что я сваливаю, но хочу, чтобы ты понимала: что бы тебе не втолковывали, я, ну типа привык к тебе. Хоть ты и маленькое чудовище, но…

Лора не стала больше слушать, а крепко вцепилась в Пьетро, обнимая его и больше не сдерживая слёз.

— Ну, ну ты чего, — он попытался её успокоить. — Я подарил тебе новенького медведя не для того, чтобы ты его соплями измарала.

— Я не хочу с тобой расставаться! Забери меня с собой!

— Не могу, мелочь. Мне некуда тебя сейчас забирать. Я и сам скрываюсь, знаешь же. Но постараюсь уладить все вопросы, и если к тому времени ты ещё не закрутишь крышесносный, хоть и слишком ранний, роман со своим Ночным Змеем, и всё еще будешь хотеть жить со мной, то я тебя заберу.

На этом они вынырнули из её воспоминаний.

— Вот и всё, — сказала Лора.

— Что ж… — задумчиво протянул Чарльз, — тогда, надо полагать, он сообщит о себе позже, если решит забрать тебя.

— Когда, — спокойно поправила его Лора. — Думаю, это скоро случится.

Чарльз с Логаном многозначительно переглянулись.

— Тебе лучше отдохнуть, — отпустил её профессор.

Когда за Лорой закрылась дверь, то Логан сказал:

— Я всё еще считаю, что ему угрожает опасность. Твои доводы о том, что он знал, как скрыться, нихуя не подтвердились. Что если он решил договориться с Магнето, а тот его обманул?

— Послушай, — перебил его Чарльз, — ты раздуваешь из мухи слона. Но даже если ты прав, и мы поможем освободить Пьетро, то что дальше?

— Он вернётся в особняк, и я больше не позволю ему сбежать, — заверил Логан.

— Ты пытаешься рассуждать, исходя из соображений безопасности. Но подумай, что будет чувствовать Пьетро, глядя, как ты сохнешь по Джин?

— Тут уж ничего не поделать, Чарльз. Я редко влюбляюсь, но если это происходит, то я потом долгие годы не могу вытравить это из своего сердца.

— Логан, не моя задача лезть тебе в душу, но не думал ли ты, что упрямо цепляясь за безответную любовь к Джин, ты не даёшь себе жить полноценно?

— К чему ты клонишь? Предлагаешь начать отношения с Пьетро, не испытывая к нему взаимности?

— Нет. Предлагаю тебе разуть глаза, и проанализировать то, что увидела даже десятилетняя девочка. Подумай о том, что хотела сказать тебе Лора.

— Это всё не имеет значения, пока Пьетро не известно где и, скорее всего, в опасности.

— С ним всё хорошо! Если не веришь мне и Лоре, то можешь отыскать у неё телефон и дождаться, когда он позвонит.

— Что?

— Она не стала показывать, но я видел, что они продолжают общаться. Пьетро присылает ей сообщения и иногда звонит. У него всё хорошо, Логан. Он отсюда из-за тебя, и твоих якобы чувств к Джин сбежал, но он вернётся за Лорой, и тогда ни ты, ни я, ни Магнето не сможем их найти. Они исчезнут навсегда.

Логан зарычал и вылетел из кабинета, громко хлопнув дверью, а Чарльз сделал глубокий, медленный вдох, пытаясь унять собственное раздражение. Всё же Росомаха был самым упрямым из всех, кого он только знал.

***

— Привет, Маленькое чудовище! Ты чего мне не пишешь совсем? — спросил Пьетро, прижимая трубку к уху. Ему пришлось пересечь континент, чтобы позвонить Лоре, так как не хотелось оставлять зацепки относительно того, где его можно найти.

— Она не пишет, потому что я забрал её телефон, — ответил ему Логан. — Какого хера ты сбежал?

— Джимми! — со смесью радости и удивления отозвался Пьетро. — Ты зачем ребенка телефона лишаешь?

— Чтобы у меня была возможность на тебя наорать! Я, блядь, думал, что ты сдох от козней Магнето или из-за собственной дурости! 

— Я больше не отображаюсь в Церебро, да? — радостно спросил он.

— Именно, — подтвердил Логан.

— Офигенно! А то я всё переживал.

— Что я наведаюсь в гости, как в прошлый раз?

Пьетро замолчал, размышляя, что ответить, а потом решил — терять-то ему нечего.

— Именно так, Джимми. Знаешь ли, неприятно видеть, как мужик, на которого ты запал, пускает слюни на чужую девушку и признается ей в любви.

— Ты мог бы нормально с нами попрощаться, а не заставлять волноваться! — со свойственной ему грубой злостью сказал Логан.

— Знаешь что, Джимми? А не поцеловать ли тебе меня в задницу? Я ничего тебе не должен, слышишь? Это всё ты! Ты у меня в долгу! Сам же меня отыскал и попросил помочь с Лорой. Это ты явился ко мне в комнату и трахнул меня в ту ночь, это ты на следующее же утро сдувал пылинки с Джин. Тебе, блядь, было впадлу просто меня обнять, потому что ты якобы не умеешь нежничать, зато с ней таких проблем нет. Ты меня обидел, мудак! А теперь пытаешься выставить все так, будто я поступил, как паскуда? Засунь себе поглубже в глотку все претензии и обиды. А заодно и этот телефон. Я больше не позвоню сюда.

Он сбросил вызов, оставив Логана слушать долгие гудки и размышлять о той информации, которую получил за последнее время. Выходило, что Чарльз, как всегда, прав: Пьетро исчезнет из его жизни навсегда, если Логан ничего не предпримет. 

Вот только он не желал ничего менять. Не хотел никаких новых отношений, не хотел отпускать давно умершие, былые чувства, не хотел терять Пьетро…

— Блядь, — взревел он, запуская телефон в стену и наблюдая, как рассыпается на части последняя возможность связаться с Пьетро.


	10. Chapter 10

***

— Пьетро, подойди сюда, — громко позвала Ванда.

— Иду, — отозвался он и захлопнул дверцу холодильника, прихватив оттуда молоко. Он покрутил головой в поисках тапочек, но супостаты пропали в неизвестном направлении, потому Пьетро решил выйти на улицу босым. В конце концов, голос сестры раздался с веранды, а там сплошь дощатый настил, покрытый лаком. Так что даже занозу не подцепишь.

Пьетро не торопясь поплёлся туда, откупоривая бутылку и делая несколько жадных глотков. Вот только стоило ему увидеть Ванду, как он поперхнулся и закашлялся, проливая часть молока себе на майку.

— Джимми? — недоверчиво спросил он, таращась на то, как силы его сестры держат Логана подвешенным в воздухе.

— Оу, так вы и вправду знакомы, — улыбнулся Вижн.

— Тот самый Джимми? — одновременно с мужем, спросила Ванда, с интересом уставившись на Логана.

— Как ты меня нашёл? И нахера вообще припёрся? — спросил Пьетро.

— Узнал у Чарльза точные координаты места, где Церебро последний раз зафиксировал твоё положение, а дальше пошёл по следу, — ответил он. — Есть разговор.

— Тогда мы оставим вас наедине, — спохватился Вижн. — Дорогая? — позвал он, видя, что Ванда не торопится и по-прежнему держит их гостя в воздухе.

— Чтобы без глупостей, — предупредила она, крепко сжимая кулак. Чары, повинуясь её приказу, сильнее стиснули Логана. — Если хоть один волосок упадёт с его головы… — многозначительно сказала Ванда.

— Хоть один волосок, серьёзно? — рассмеялся Пьетро. — Что за банальщина?

— Пусть и затерто, зато честно. Я знаю, что ты угрожал всем моим парням расправой, если они меня обидят. Вот и настал мой черёд, дай оторваться, — улыбнулась она, отпуская Логана.

— Он угрожал всем? — всполошился Вижн. — Но мне Пьетро ничего такого не говорил.

— Говорил, — заверила Ванда, — просто ты не понял, что это были угрозы.

Она взяла мужа под руку и скрылась на кухне, плотно прилипнув в окну.

— Мне было бы интересно обсудить угрозы Пьетро, о которых ты упоминала, — сказал Вижн, — но сейчас более уместным будет заметить, что нам не следует подслушивать столь личную беседу.

— Тщ! — шикнула на него Ванда. — Интересно же! И тащи чипсы.

Вижн лишь покачал головой, извлёк из тумбы пакет чипсов, открыл его и, заняв место рядом с супругой, принялся их грызть, наблюдая за разворачивающейся между Логаном и Пьетро сценой.

— О чём ты хотел поговорить, Джимми?

— Ты и сам понимаешь, — рыкнул Логан.

— С тобой не угадаешь. Думаешь типа — хей, я не плохо знаю старину Росомаху, а потом херак, и на меня выливают ушат дерьма. Так что давай, выкладывай. Тем более это ты ко мне припёрся. В очередной раз.

Логан выдохнул сквозь зубы, кипя от гнева.

— Почему ты сбежал? Да ещё и в тихую, даже не попрощавшись. Я, блядь, думал, что тебя грохнули!

— Как видишь, жив-здоров. И я попрощался кое с кем, прежде, чем уйти.

— Только с Лорой.

— Ещё с Куртом, — нагло соврал с Пьетро. — И к Джин я заскочил на дорожку, просто не стал мешать вашим пылким признаниям.

— Ты и не мешал, я не сказал в тот раз ничего нового, — Логан поджал губы, чтобы не ляпнуть лишнего, после чего заговорил со свойственной ему агрессивностью. — Какого чёрта ты врёшь? Ты сбежал после того, как увидел меня с Джин. И не вздумай отрицать, потому что ты уже который раз тычешь мне этим в лицо.

— Я и без того сомневался в том, что хочу остаться. Так что ваши лобзания не были единственной причиной.

— Мы не лобзались, блядь! Я люблю Джин и просто сказал об этом!

Если Логан и собирался как-либо продолжить свою тираду, то закончить он не успел. Пьетро в миг исчез с того места где стоял, а затем возник перед Росомахой и с размаху ударил его кулаком в лицо.

— Твою мать! — выругался Пьетро, потрясая рукой. Его кости, конечно, были тверже и крепче человеческих, но от удара об адамантиевый череп Логана, рука разболелась не на шутку. 

Зато Росомаху отбросило на добрых несколько метров.

— Ничего себе! — воскликнула Ванда. — Он его жутко разозлил! Братишка в редких случаях пускает в ход кулаки.

— Не разделяю твоего восторга, — нахмурился Вижн. — Всё же насилие не выход.

Ванда осторожно применила силы, смягчая боль в руке Пьетро.

Логан же вскочил на ноги, взбешённый до предела.

— Какого хрена?! — прокричал он, выпуская когти.

— Это ты у меня спрашиваешь?! Мудак! Ты разыскал меня в этой глуши, я на что-то надеялся, как идиот, а ты заладил свою шарманку про твои чувства к Джин. Да я убить тебя готов, паскуда ты бессмертная!

— Я приехал, чтобы поговорить о нас с тобой, а не о Джин. Ты сам постоянно переводишь разговор на неё.

— Да пошёл ты, — огрызнулся Пьетро, развернулся и побежал.

— ДА ТЫ, БЛЯДЬ, ИЗДЕВАЕШЬСЯ?! — прокричал ему вслед Логан.

— Ух, как всегда, — проворчала Ванда.

— Как всегда? — переспросил Вижн, наблюдая, за Росомахой, который материл его шурина на чём свет стоит.

— Пьетро не всегда способен довести спор до конца, — отозвалась она. — Когда ему делают больно, он просто сбегает.

— Ты поэтому так за него беспокоишься?

— Да, — Ванда грустно улыбнулась. — Он заботился обо мне с детства, вот только о нём позаботится было некому. Даже сейчас Пьетро всё также сам по себе.

— У него есть мы.

— Только он этого не осознает.

— Не хочу портить момент, — Вижн скептически посмотрел на Логана, — но что нам делать с этим? Было бы неловко выставлять гостя, даже не угостив его чашечкой чая, однако в свете того, что этот человек сейчас кромсает мою любимую лавочку…

— Я её восстановлю, — пообещала Ванда. — Пригласи этого Джимми к нам. Пьетро вернётся, когда проветрит голову, тогда, надеюсь, они поговорят.

***

— Что на ужин? — спросил Пьетро, появляясь на кухне и торопливо стягивая дымящиеся кроссовки.

— Лазанья, — ответила Ванда, наблюдая за его манипуляцией. — А где твоя обувь, приспособленная для твоих скоростей?

— Я сбежал босиком, — ответил он, — пришлось довольствоваться тем, что попалось под руку. Я буду много лазаньи, очень много.

— Вот уж не сомневаюсь, обжора, — Ванда взмахнула руками и начала сервировать стол с помощью своих способностей.

— Почему четыре тарелки? — тут же напрягся Пьетро.

— Четвёртая для твоего Джимми.

Тот подскочил на ноги, забыв о кроссовках, которые все еще отлеплял от своих ног.

— Он всё ещё здесь? Какого хрена, Ванда! Ты должна была промыть ему мозги и выставить вон!

Та невозмутимо продолжила свое занятие.

— Я не умею читать мысли, братишка, а ты просто сбежал, оставив его с нами, — проворчала она. — К тому же, вы не договорили.

— Мы всё с ним обсудили, ясно? Больше не о чем говорить!

— А по-моему вы просто поорали друг на друга, а потом ты сбежал, дав ему в морду, — ответила она, направляясь в гостиную. — Время ужина, я уже накрыла на стол, — позвала она.

— Сейчас придём, — пообещал Вижн.

Пьетро собирался в очередной раз сделать ноги, но оказался пригвождённым к полу способностями сестры.

— Я не выпущу тебя из этого дома, пока вы нормально всё не обсудите, — улыбнулась она, запечатывая помещение.

— Я тебя ненавижу! — прошипел Пьетро.

— Поблагодаришь потом, — самодовольно ухмыльнулась Ванда. — Если этот парень действительно окажется таким мудаком, как ты говоришь, то я собственноручно расплющу его и переломаю все кости.

— У него ускоренная регенерация, — буркнул Пьетро, который начал заметно нервничать.

— Тем лучше, я смогу придумать более изощрённое наказание, — ободряюще улыбнулась Ванда. — А теперь садись ужинать.

— Что они там делают? — Пьетро вытянул шею, пытаясь заглянуть в гостиную.

— Играют в шахматы и смолят сигары, — от последнего она поморщилась.

— Эти вечные сигары, — проворчал Пьетро, выбросив остатки кроссовок и вымыв руки. Он уселся за стол, потому что голод перекрывал для него все остальные потребности, в том числе волнение перед встречей с Логаном.

Ванда разместилась рядом с ним, довольно улыбаясь.

— Где был? — спросила она, накладывая себе еду.

— В Париже. Плевался на прохожих с Эйфелевой башни.

В этот момент в кухню вошли Вижн с Логаном, устраиваясь за столом. Пьетро нарочито демонстративно игнорировал Росомаху.

— Детский сад, — проворчала Ванда.

— Зато я не перенес его на Северный Полюс, - отбрил ее Пьетро. 

— Неприятное было происшествие, — кивнул Вижн.

— Сразу видно, что брат и сестра, — сказал Логан, пристально глядя на Пьетро.

Тот быстро закончил ужин, поставил тарелку в раковину и умчался в свою комнату, поднимая небольшой вихрь.

— Пьетро не сможет уйти из дома, — поведала Ванда, глядя на Логана, — я заперла его здесь. Так что если не передумал с ним говорить, то сделай это сегодня.

Тот кивнул и, поднявшись из-за стола, направился на поиски мелкого засранца.

— Уверена, что они не переубивают друг друга? — обеспокоенно спросил Вижн.

— Пусть сами разбираются, а нам сегодня лучше переночевать в другом месте.

Вижн глубоко вздохнул, заблаговременно жалея дом. В конце концов, он создавал его собственными руками и любил это место!

— Хорошо, — согласился он с Вандой. — Будем надеяться на лучшее.

***

Логан без труда нашёл комнату Пьетро по запаху. Он не стал стучаться, просто открыл дверь и вошёл, осматриваясь. Это была типичная спальня задрота с кучей плакатов из разных игр и компьютерным столом, который был завален разной техникой. Сам Пьетро сидел на постели с наушниками на голове и чем-то обрабатывал ступни. Он успел переодеться, и на нем были свободные шорты по колено и майка с принтом альбома The Dark side of the moon. Логан запер за собой дверь и подошёл ближе, видя покраснения и волдыри, в нос ударил терпкий запах мази от ожогов.

Он сел рядом и, обхватив пальцами щиколотку Пьетро, притянул его ногу ближе, рассматривая. Затем Логан забрал у него мазь и начал обрабатывать участки, до которых тот не дотянулся. Пьетро не возражал и просто откинулся, иногда шикая, когда особенно чувствительных мест касались шершавые пальцы и причиняли ему боль. Тогда Логан заботливо дул на кожу.

Они провели в блаженной тишине минут двадцать, пока Росомаха не закончил обрабатывать его ступни.

— У тебя красивые ноги, — сказал он, мягко ведя пальцами вверх от щиколотки к колену.

Пьетро напрягся от этих прикосновений и впервые посмотрел на Логана, стаскивая наушники. Из динамиков доносились мощные биты, отбивающие адовый ритм.

— Знаешь, как это выглядит, Джимми? Так будто ты любишь со мной трахаться. Ноги у меня красивые, ага, а какой цвет я предпочитаю? Или что люблю жрать?

— Серый. А жрёшь ты всё подряд, как троглодит. Удивляюсь, как тебя ещё не разнесло до габаритов Пузыря.

— Я никогда не буду таким, как Фред, он жирдяй, а у меня ускоренный метаболизм, — возмутился Пьетро, довольный тем, что Логан хотя бы знает его любимый цвет.

Тот коснулся губами его колена, спустил шорты ниже, целуя внутреннюю сторону бедра.

— И что это? — спросил Пьетро, заметно расслабившись.

— Примирительный секс, я надеюсь.

Тот фыркнул и ударил его ступней в грудь, отталкивая Логана от себя. При этом он ойкнул, так как ступни по-прежнему болели из-за сгоревшей обуви.

— С чего ты взял, что я согласен на примирительный секс? Ты вообще-то мудак последний, — сказал Пьетро, но в его голосе не слышалось прежней злости.

— Я бы попытался загладить свою вину таким образом, — многообещающе улыбнулся Логан.

— Я не в настроении, — ответил Пьетро, отворачиваясь от него и сворачиваясь калачиком.

— Хорошо, — безропотно согласился Логан, ложась рядом и обнимая его со спины.

Он поцеловал его в основание шеи и тесно прижал к себе.

— Будешь приставать, и я тебе ноги оторву, — пообещал Пьетро.

— Не буду, пока ты сам не захочешь, — ответил Логан и, помолчав, добавил, — Я соскучился.

Пьетро ничего не говорил, прикусив губу, после чего ответил:

— Я тоже.

***

На утро, когда Ванда и Вижн вернулись домой, то последний не мог нарадоваться тому, что их дом не разгромили. Пьетро и Логан сидели на кухне, где Росомаха жарил блинчики, готовить которые его научил один безумный друг, а Пьетро сидел за столом, вальяжно закинув ноги на соседний стул и что-то рассказывал про последний рейд в игре, где его обставил Марти, урвав себе лучший лут.

— И как тебе не надоедает? — спросила Ванда, закатывая глаза. Она не выносила россказней брата о его достижениях в виртуальном мире.

— Надоедает, — кивнул Логан, — потому и готовлю блинчики. Надеюсь, Пьетро заткнётся хотя бы пока будет их есть.

— Размечтался, — фыркнул тот. — И вообще, ты должен интересоваться тем, что для меня важно!

— Кстати об этом, вы теперь совместно удочерите ту девочку? — невинно спросила Ванда, стащив один из блинчиков и пытаясь определить реакцию обоих.

Пьетро стрельнул в неё негодующим взглядом, после чего ответил:

— Мы пока ничего не обсуждали.

— Вообще ничего? Даже собственные отношения? — удивилась Ванда.

— Да чёрт их разберёт, эти отношения, — буркнул Пьетро.

— Просто современное поколение не далекого ума. Вам всё разжёвывать надо, иначе не поймёте, — едко высказался Логан.

— Ну Джин как бы тоже из современного поколения. И я определённо помню, что для неё ты всё разжевал.

— Опять? — изумился Вижн.

Логан швырнул лопаточку, которой переворачивал блинчики, на столешницу и спросил, оборачиваясь к Пьетро:

— Ты мне это до гробовой доски припоминать будешь?

Ванда покачала головой и подцепила ещё один блинчик.

— Идём, — позвала она Вижна, кивнув в сторону спален. — Я хочу отдохнуть.

Тот обеспокоенно посмотрел на Логана с Пьетро, но доверился чутью жены.

Когда они оказались в комнате, то услышали звук бьющегося стекла, и Ванда запечатала помещение с помощью своих сил, чтобы не слышать посторонних звуков.

— Почему они вечно сражаются? — спросил Вижн.

— Понимаешь, отношения у всех разные. Кому-то хорошо, когда у них всё спокойно, как у нас с тобой, а некоторым нужен нерв. Они адреналинозависимые и просто сдохнут от скуки, если им попадётся неконфликтный партнёр.

— То есть они будут всю жизнь вот так вот? — ужаснулся Вижн.

— Тут вопрос не в количестве ссор или их продолжительности, — возразила Ванда. — А в том, что им это нравится.

— Мне сложно понять такую точку зрения, — покачал головой Вижн, наматывая круги по спальне. — А вдруг они за ножи схватятся? Или один из них случайно напорется на что-то острое. Ссоры на кухне плохая привычка.

Ванда закатила глаза и сняла чары с комнаты, позволяя услышать, что происходит снаружи.

— Ох, Джимми, еще, — послышался стон Пьетро.

Вижн смутился и тяжело вздохнул.

— Сколько живу, мне до сих пор трудно понимать людей.

Ванда вновь оградила спальню от лишних звуков и весело рассмеялась, обнимая мужа.

— Просто не заморачивайся, — посоветовала она. — Кстати, а ферма Уилксов всё ещё продаётся? Думаю, когда они удочерят ту девочку, о которой говорил Пьетро, то захотят приобрести своё собственное жильё.


End file.
